Angelic Voice
by SheloMitta
Summary: Untuk seorang penyanyi suara adalah hal yang sangat penting, bagaimana jadinya jika seorang penyanyi kehilangan suaranya ditengah-tengah popularitas yang sedang menanjak naik, pasti sakit bukan? Yunjae, Yunjae, Yunjae! Gomenasae TYPO bertebaran T.T Chap 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelic Voice**

_Cast : _

_Jung Yunho_

_Kim Jaejoong_

_Kim Junsu_

_And other_

* * *

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Terinspirasi dari lagu LIRIH-nya Arilasso._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

_Author Pov_

Di depan sebuah kamar di rumah sakit tampak beberapa wartawan tengah berdesak-desakan memaksa ingin masuk namun dihalangi oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti Bodyguard yang menjaga ketat pintu kamar tersebut.

Sementara di dalam tampak seorang pria tengah mencoba untuk menyuapkan bubur untuk pasien yang sedang dirawat "Ayo makan Boo" Pinta Yunho memelas dan hanya di jawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong

"Kau tidak akan sembuh jika begini terus Boo, ayolah ku mohon"

Namun Jaejoong tetap tidak bergeming dan lagi mendorong lemah sendok yang diberikan oleh yunho.

Untuk seorang penyanyi suara adalah hal yang sangat penting, bagaimana jadinya jika seorang penyanyi kehilangan suaranya ditengah-tengah popularitas yang sedang menanjak naik, pasti sakit bukan? Begitulah perasaan Jaejoong saat ini dia harus kehilangan suaranya diakibatkan kecelakaan yang merusak pita suaranya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara, Jaejoong yang dulunya dijuluki 'Angelic Voice' sekarang hanya tinggal julukan.

_Flasback On_

_Tampak sorang namja cantik tengah asik mengusap peluhnya ditengah istirahatnya "Kau terlihat senang sekali Boo? Tidak lelah?"_

"_Aniya hyung, aku senang sangat senang" Ucapnya girang _

"_Hati-hati boo, jangan sampai terpeleset kau lihat kan jurangnya sangat curam"_

"_Ne hyung" angguknya_

_Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong dengan semangatnya menyalip dirinya dengan sepeda yang digunakannya. Mereka sedang berkendara sepeda disebuah pegunungan._

"_Lihat kakak mu itu Su-ah bersemangat sekali dia" _

"_Ne hyung, Jae hyung memang sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti ini" Ucap junsu _

_._

_._

_._

"_Aaaaaarhg"_

_Sreeet Kreeek Buk _

"_Jae/Hyung" PekikYunho dan Junsu kaget _

_Dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah tersungkur di pinggir jurang beruntung dia tidak jatuh karena terhalang oleh pohon, karena turunan gunung dan jalanan licin yang masih agak basah akibat hujan membuat laju sepeda Jaejoong tidak dapat dihentikan dan menabrak sebuah pohon di pinggir jurang._

"_Hyu. hyung, hiks hiks" tangisnya_

" _Jae, Jae-ah, leher mu Jae" kaget yunho melihat ranting kayu yang tidak begitu besar menancap dilehernya. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong pingsan mungkin kibat benturan yang dialaminya._

_Yunho segera menekan handphonenya untuk meminta bantuan karena tidak mungkin dia membawa Jaejoong menggunakan sepeda._

_._

_._

_._

_Mobil ambulan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kembali menuju kota, ambulan yang membawa Jaejoong beserta Yunho dan Junsu._

"_Bertahan hyung" Tangis Junsu ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tersengal-sengal seperti kesulitan bernafas_

"_Hyung mu pasti kuat junsu" ucapnya berusah menenangkan Junsu_

"_Harusnya kita tidak mengajaknya ikut hyung" isak Junsu lagi_

"_Sudah-sudah, semua sudah terjadi junsu" bijak Yunho_

_._

_._

_._

_Terlihat Yunho dan Junsu sedang gelisah menunggu dokter yang sedang menangani Jaejoong, mereka takut, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang mereka sayangi tersebut. _

"_Keluarga Jaejoong-ssi?"_

_Sontak Yunho dan Junsu bangkit dan buru-buru menganggukan kepala mereka sebagai jawaban 'Iya saya keluarganya'._

"_ah mari keruangan saya, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan"_

"_ne" sahut Yunho lalu menarik Junsu_

_._

_._

"_Begini, mungkin Jaejoong akan sedikit mengalami tekanan batin, melihat posisinya adalah seorang penyanyi" terang Dokter itu serius_

"_Maksudnya dok?" Bingung Junsu_

"_Hmmm, akibat luka dilehernya pita suara Jaejoong rusak Junsu-ssi Yunho-ssi dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa lagi bernyanyi, bahkan mungkin untuk berbicara juga tidak bisa" Ucapnya tidak tega_

"_Anda bohong kan dok?!, tidak mungkin Jaejoong,, TIDAK MUNGKIN!" ucap Yunho prustasi_

_Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya mendengar penuturan dongter, menangis dia sangat ingin menangis sekarang sepertinya dia ikut merasakan apa yang akan dirasakan oleh hyungnya saat sadar nanti._

"_Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya dok" Tanya yunho lagi_

"_Penyembuhan mungkin saja dilakukan namun pasti membutuhkan proses yang sangat lama, juga tidak menjamin dia akan bernyanyi sebagus seperti dulu, beruntung kalian cepat membawanya kemari, karena terlambat 5 menit saja bukan hanya suaranya yang akan hilang namun juga nyawanya" ucap dokter itu lagi_

_Keduanya berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang dokter dan menuju dimana Jaejoong dirawat, dilihat sudah ada beberapa wartawan yang berusaha mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan yang Jaejoong alami._

"_Hiks. Hiks apa yang harus kita katakan pada Jae hyung?" Tanya Junsu pada Yunho" Dia pasti akan depresi berat hyung" sambungnya lagi_

"_Tenang Junsu, bagaimana pun juga kita harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong" Jawab Yunho sambil memeluk Junsu guna menenangkannya_

_. _

_._

_._

_Jaejoong baru membuka matanya setelah 24 jam, dia mengerjap-ngerjap mencari tahu keberadaannya saat ini dilihatnya yunho yang menelungkup disebelah ranjang nya tertidur, begitu juga junsu yang tertidur disofa dengan posisi duduk bersandar._

_Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho yang tertidur namun Yunho tetap pada tidurnya. Jaejoong pun berusaha memanggil Yunho namun dirasanya seperti ada yang salah dengan dirinya, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara "Kenapa ini, aku tidak bisa berbicara?" batin Jaejoong._

"_Sudah bangun Jae?" tanya yunho yang baru saja terbangun _

"_..." _

"_Jae, kau harus tahu ini, dan kau harus sabar ne" Ucap yunho mencoba tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut namja cantiknya ini "Dalam kecelakaan kau mengalami...(Skip Time)" Tak bulir air mata menggenang di pipinya_

_Raut wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho, segera dia melempar bantal dan melempar segala apa saja yang bisa dilemparnya, dicabutnya paksa infus yang setia melekat ditangannya, Yunho yang kaget dengan sikap Jaejoong langsung memeluknya mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangan depresi saat ini._

_Jaejoong pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, menangis menangis dan terus menangis meski tanpa suara._

_Flasback off_

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu keberadaan Jaejoong dirumah sakit, dan hari ini dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar namun masih tetap harus melakukan rawat jalan.

"Akhirnya kau bisa pulang hyung" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum tulus

Jaejoong mempertahankan diamnya dan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun mendengar ucapan Junsu, Junsu tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong saat ini dan pandangannya entah mngarah kemana. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang cacat mental.

"Kau tidak senang boo?" tanya Yunho sambil mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong, Yunho mengharapkan respon meski hanya sebuah anggukan dari Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong tetap diam sepertinya dia masih tidak bisa menerima kondisisnya saat ini.

Saat melewati ruang receptionist dilihatnya sebuah pemberitaan di TV tentang dirinya, "Sangat disayangkan kita kehilangan salah satu penyanyi terbaik kita" Ucap sedih salah satu MC "Benar, julukan 'angelic voice' sepertinya sekarang hanya tinggal julukan" timpal salah satu MC. Jaejoong adalah salah satu penyanyi korea yang bisa berhasil Go Internasional dikarenakan suara emasnya.

Setelah melihat pemberitaan tersebut Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari kursi rodanya dan langsung berlari entah kemana.

"Jae-ah, mau kemana?" teriak Yunho yang juga ikut berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus berlari sambil menangis tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Yunho.

"berhenti Jae, ku mohon jangan seperti ini" Ucap Yunho setelah berhasil mendapatkan Jaejoong dan menariknya dalam pelukannya, dirasanya Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka tiba telah rumah, mereka bertiga Jaejoong Yunho dan Junsu tinggal dalam satu rumah, Yunho adalah namjachingu dan juga sebagai manager Jaejoong, jika ditanya siapa orang yang berjasa dalam karir Jaejoong saat ini tentu Yunho lah jawabannya karena kalau bukan karena kedisiplinan dan ketegasan Yunho mungkin Jaejoong hanya akan jadi artis yang manja dan bertingkah.

.

.

.

**At Jae's room**

"Jae, ini agar kau mudah berkomunikasi" ucap yunho sembari memberikan sebuah note dan pulpen "..." dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong seperti ingin kembali menangis "No crya baby, ini hanya sementara selama kau tidk bisa berbicara" ucapnya sambil memeluk kekasih hatinya tersebut.

Kemudian Jaejoong mengambil note beserta pulpen yang diberikan Yunho dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu, Yunho yang melihat itu sontak tersenyum karena Jaejoong sudah mau mengikuti sarannya "_Apa aku bisa sembuh" _tulisnya. Yunho tersenyum lalu menjawab "Tentu saja Boo, kau pasti sembuh"

"_Jinjja? Apa aku bisa bernyanyi seperti dulu lagi?"_ Tulisnya lagi, sekarang wajah Jaejoong terlihat sedikit bersemangat

"ne baby, sekarang kau istirahat jangan memikirkan hal yang membuat kepalamu sakit ne"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya, berusaha tersenyum didepan Yunho walau Yunho tau senyum itu hanya topeng, sungguh Yunho tahu betapa Jaejoong masih ingin menangis saat ini.

"Good nite" dikecupnya singkat kening Jaejoong dan mematikan lampu kamar Jaejoong agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Diluar pintu Yunho menangis, menangisi hal buruk yang menimpa Jaejoong "Kenapa Harus Jaejoong yang menanggungnya? Kenapa bukan aku tuhan?" Isaknya teruduk didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong "Maaf aku berbohong Jae, ini semua demi kebaikan mu" lanjutnya lagi

Tanpa dia tahu seseorang tengah menguping dari dalam "_Apa yang disembunyikan, apa yang kau maksud berbohong dengan ku hyung?_" Batinnya juga sambil terisak tanpa suara

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan didapatnya Yunho sudah duduk dengan senyum manis dipinggir tempat tidurnya "Selamat pagi Boo" dan hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Jaejoong

"Lekas mandi, kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong mengangguk dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Dilihat Yunho Junsu sedang membantu Bibi Lee menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi "Junsu ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ucapnya

"Ne hyung" ucap junsu melepas celemeknya dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho

Mereka duduk diruang keluarga yang biasa mereka pakai untuk bersantai "Kau tau kemarin doktor mengatakan sesuatu pada ku" ucap Yunho

"Mengatakan apa hyung? Tentang Jae hyung kah?"

"Ne, Dokter bilang untuk dapat berbicara kembali dibutuhkan kira-kira 3 tahun pengobatan" ucapnya "Namun dokter bilang dia tidak boleh untuk bernyanyi lagi Junsu, dia juga tidak boleh terlalu banyak bicara setelah sembuh nanti, dokter itu mengatakan jika sebuah pita suara sudah rusak harapan untuk sembuh memang ada tapi tidak akan membuat suaranya kembali seperti semula" Sambungnya lemah

"Kasian Jae hyung, dia pasti sangat tersiksa" kini Junsu mulai meneteskan bulir-bulir airmata

"Apa kita harus memberitahunya Junsu?"

"Andwe hyung, itu akan semakin membuatnya tersiksa, biarkan dia tau secara perlahan hyung" ucap Junsu lemah

"Ne, hyung pikir juga begitu su-ah" angguk Yunho

"_Itu kah yang ingin kau sembunyikan hyung? kau tidak ingin aku semakin menderita dengan keadaan ku selanjutnya, sungguh aku hanya menyusahkan kalian" _batin Jaejoong sambil terisak tanpa suara. Rupanya sejak tadi dia menguping pembicaraan antara dongsaeng dan kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jae boleh aku masuk?" tanya Yunho dari luar kamar Jaejoong. Namun tidak ada jawaban "lebih baik aku langsung masuk saja" pikir Yunho

"Jae kau dimana?" Yunho mencari Jaejoong kesegala sudut kamar namun tidak ditemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Aaargh, dimana kau Jae!" kesalnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Dilihatnya selembar kertas yang terletak di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Jaejoong _"Yunho Hyung, Junsu-ah, saat salah satu dari kalian membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak ada disini lagi, apa aku hanya merepotkan kalian? Kondisi ku sekarang hanya akan membuat kalian bertambah kan? __ Aku akan pergi sebentar Hyung, Su-ah, tapi aku janji nanti aku akan kembali lagi dan menemui kalian aku JANJI __, sampai jumpa Yunho hyung, Junsu, saat nanti kita bertemu lagi ku harap Yunho hyung dan Junsu tetap menyayangi ku seperti saat ini, aku sayang kalian"._Yunho manangis sejadi-jadinya membaca surat yang ditujukan untuknya dan Junsu

Yunho keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan langkah terburu-buru mencari sosok Junsu untuk menunjukan surat yang ditulis oleh Jaejoong.

"Junsu-ah" teriak YUnho

"Ne? Wae hyung?"

"Jaejoong, dia dia meninggalkan kita Su-ah" ucapnya prustasi sambil menunjukan surat tersebut

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda hyung"

Junsu lalu membaca surat tersebut seketika itu jua dia langsung terduduk lemas ditempatnya berdiri, dia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Jaejoong kabur? Kemana dia pergi?" Racau Junsu dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Review sangat diharapkan

**TBC kah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelic Voice**

Pair :

YunJae

Cast :

Jung Yunho : 27

Kim Jaejoong : 17

Kim Junsu : 15

Hong Suk Chun : 30

And Other

* * *

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

"_Jaejoong, dia dia meninggalkan kita Su-ah" ucapnya prustasi sambil menunjukan surat tersebut_

"_Mwo? Jangan bercanda hyung"_

_Junsu lalu membaca surat tersebut seketika itu jua dia langsung terduduk lemas ditempatnya berdiri, dia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukan hal seperti ini._

"_Jaejoong kabur? Kemana dia pergi?" Racau Junsu dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

* * *

**Part 2**

"Kemana kita akan mencarinya hyung? Kemana!" racau Junsu

"Hyung tidak tau su-ah, apa kau tau dimana tempat-tempat yang disukainya?"

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian terlihat seorang yang dulu dijuluki Angelic Voice berjalan gontai tanpa tahu arah tujuan, hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan mencoba mencari ketenangan meninggalkan hirup pikuk kota seoul .

"_Tanpa suara aku bukan apa-apa, mengapa kau lakukan padaku semua ini ya tuhan?" _Batinnya sambil menangis

Jaejoong terus melangkah gontai dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah danau kecil nan indah, ia berniat ke sana untuk membasuh mukanya guna mendapat kesegaran namun saat dia berda di bibir danau tanpa sengaja dia terpeleset dan terjatuh ke danau tersebut, sialnya Jaejoong adalah seorang yang tidak pandai dalam hal berenang.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tetap mengapung dipermukaan dan berharap seseorang melihatnya namun sepertinya sia-sia. Tanpa ia sadari kini dirinya sudah berada didasar sungai tersebut.

"Apa ini akhir hidup ku ya tuhan?" Ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum, dia tersenyum seperti sudah siap dengan kematiannya

Hap

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya terangkat naik seperti ada yang tengah berusaha mengangkatnya naik namun dia tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, karena saat sudah berhasil naik kepermukaan air dia Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun dari pingsannya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang. "Dimana aku?" Batinnya

"Sudah bangun tuan artis?" seru sebuah suara dan langsung mendekati Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang kaget sontak bangun dan memundurkan tubuhnya sampai pinggirn ranjang. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia takut orang yang berada didepannya saat ini berniat jahat.

"Tenang Jaejoong-ssi, aku tidak berniat jahat" ucapnya lagi

Jaejoong hanya diam bukan karena dia tidak ingin menjawab, namun kerana memang dia tidak dapat berbicara.

"Ah, perkenalkan aku Hong Suk Chun, orang yang menyelamatkan hidup mu" candanya

"_Siapa orang ini? Apa benar dia orang baik?_" batin Jaejoong masih berusaha menjauh dari namja botak tersebut

"Tenang Jaejoong-ssi, aku tidak akan melukai mu, malah aku akan menyembuhkan mu dan mengembalikan suara indah mu itu, namun dalam hal yang berbeda" seringainya mengerikan.

.

.

.

**3 Hari Kemudian**

Terlihat dua orang tengah gelisah menunggu kabar tentang seseorang yang mereka kasihi, mereka mengerahkan sepenuhnya kemampuan mereka mulai dari mengerahkan aparat kepolisian, menyewa detektif bahkan membuat saembara dengan hadiah yang besar bagi siapa saja yang dapat menemukan Jaejoong namun sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong ditemukan.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?" Panik junsu yang tidak pernah berhenti sejak kejadian hilangnya Jaejoong

"Tenang Junsu setidaknya kita sudah berusaha" ucap Yunho menenangkan Junsu

Junsu menganguk dan menghambur kepelukan Yunho enah mengapa dia merasa tenang berada didekapan seorang Jung Yunho. Sepertinya Junsu merasakan hatinya berbeda saat dia berada dipelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

**3 Tahun Kemudian **

Yunho dan Junsu tengah bersantai menikmati secangkir cokelat panas ditempat mereka biasa bercanda dahulu bertiga bersama Jaejoong.

"Tidak terasa hyung sudah 2 tahun Jae hyung menghilang" ucapnya datar

"Ne, mungkin dia memang ingin meninggalkan kita baby" ucap Yunho santai

Junsu langsung memicingkan mata mendengar ucapan Yunho, dia tidak suka Yunho berpikir seperti itu terhadap Hyungnya. Melihat Junsu diliputi aura hitam Yunho mengangkat tangan membentuk tanda viss.

"Kalau dia masih ada saat ini pasti sekarang dia sudah menyanyi untuk kita hyung"

"Ne" angguk Yunho

"Bagaimana dia sekarang ya hyung?"

"Molla baby"

Hening melanda dalam beberapa menit

"Hyung.." panggil Junsu memecahkan keheningan

"Ne?"

"Kadang aku merasa kita telah mengkhianati Jae hyung"

"Sudahlah Junsu, kenapa kau selalu berpikir seperti itu?" Tegas Yunho

"Karena memang itu kenyataannya hyung"

"Kau mulai lagi Chagi" Jawab Yunho malas

"Bagaimana jika Jae hyung kembali? Apa kau akan meninggalkan ku hyung? Apa kita akan mengakhiri semua ini?" tanya Junsu khawatir

"Molla, yang jelas untuk sekarang aku ingin menikmati saat-saat bersamamu baby" ucapnya lalu menarik Junsu dalam dekapan hangatnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Junsu lembut tanpa ada nafsu sedikit pun.

_**Flasback on**_

_Tok tok tok_

_Cklek_

_Brukk_

"_Aigo, kau kenapa hyung?" ucap Junsu sambil mengangkat tubuh Yunho yang terjatuh didepan pintu_

"_Aku tadi membelikan mu ini Boo" Dipasangkannya sepotong snack ring di jari manis Junsu seperti sedang memakaikan cicin pertunangan untuk kekasihnya._

"_Bau alkohol" Pikir Junsu "Kau mabuk hyung!" ucap Junsu memelototkan matanya_

"_Aku tidak mabuk Boo, kita akan bertunangan malam ini" Racau Yunho sambil memeluk Junsu_

"_Aku Junsu hyung.. bukan Jae hyung" ucap junsu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho _

_Namun apa daya Junsu melawan kekuatan seseorang yang bertenaga seperti beruang, dia terjatuh saat berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan sekarang posisi mereka sudah saling tindih._

"_Kau sangat cantik Boo"_

"_Hyung sadarlah, aku Junsu bukan Jae hyung" Bentak Junsu_

"_Kau membentak ku boo? Kau harus mendapat hukuman!" Seringai Yunho lalu mengangkat Junsu dengan entengnya meski dalam kondisi mabuk tetap saja itu mudah bagi seorang Jung Yunho._

_Brukk_

_Yunho melempar tubuh Junsu kasar ketempat tidur king size miliknya dan langsung menindihnya saat itu juga._

"_Hyung, hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan" panik Junsu melihat Yunho melucuti satu persatu pakaian mereka_

"_Diam Boo dan nikmatilah!" Ucap yunho sambil terus melepas satu-persatu pakaian yang mereka kenapan hingga akhirnya mereka full naked._

_Yunho mulai bermain dileher Junsu, menggelungkan mukanya di ceruk leher Junsu membuat junsu semakin berontak, namun dengan sigap Yunho memegang tangan junsu menahannya dengan satu tangan, dengan tangan lainnya bergerilya bebas ditubuh polos Junsu. Kini Yunho mulai menggit kecil leher Junsu dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark dileher putih nan mulus itu._

"_Hiks, hentikan hyung, ku mohon" isak Junsu_

_Namun Yunho yang sudah berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol sama sekali tidak menggubris tangisan Junsu, dia masih setia melancarkan aksi-aksi bejatnya. _

_Yunho mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Junsu mencari titik-titik sensitif Junsu, seperti menekan-nekan dua tonjolan kecil di dada rata Junsu yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah akibat rangsangan Yunho._

"_Ump-" Junsu menutup mulutnya menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Yunho _

"_Nikmat Boo? Mendesahlah seperti biasanya boo, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu" Racau Yunho yang masih mabuk_

"_Euuhmp.." desas Junsu tertahan ketika Yunho menggesek-gesekkan lututnya ke Junior kecil Junsu. "Henh.. henthi.. hentikhaan hyuuugh~" Ucapnya mencoba memperingatkan Yunho, namun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah desahan ditelinga Yunho_

"_Kau cantik sekali malam ini Boo" bisik Yunho sexy lalu langsung membalik tubuh Junsu dan tanpa 'pemanasan' langsung memasukkan 'miliknya' yang sedari tadi sudah menegang sempurna membuat Junsu membulatkan kedua matanya "Aaaaarghhhh" Junsu sekarang merasa sesuatu seperti 'membelahnya' menghujamkan benda tumpul ke daerah sensitifnya "Hiks.. hiks.. Appo hyung, appo! Hentikan! Ku mohon keluarkan!" Isaknya _

"_Engh, aaahh, diam dan nikmati saja Boo" Racau Yunho tanpa menghiraukan Junsu "Kau sempit sekali Boo, seperti pertama kita berhubungan, uhh ahh~" racau Yunho sambil terus mengeluar masukkan miliknya di hole 'perawan' Junsu._

"_Ku mohon berhenti hyung, aku bukan Jaejoong hiks.. hikss, sakit hyung!" isak Junsu namun tetap tidak menghentikan aksi Yunho_

_Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya dari milik Junsu dalam sekali tarikan "Kau milik ku malam ini Boo" bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga Junsu lalu menghentakannya lagi kasar "Aaaargh" Junsu berteriak antara sakit dan nikmat karena sepertinya Yunho telah mengenai sweetspotnya._

_._

_._

_Sudah dua jam mereka bergumul, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho akan berhenti, berbeda dengan Junsu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat ulah 'ganas' Yunho._

"_Uuuuuh" Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar lenguh panjang Yunho. Ia sudah mengeluarkan sperma untuk ke 5 kalinya dan itu mengakhiri permainannya malam ini, yunho pun ikut merebahkan diri disamping junsu dengan posisi memeluk Junsu yang membelakanginya. Yunho memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi._

_._

_._

"_Eungh" lenguh Junsu_

_Junsu mendapati kondisi membingungkan ketika dia bangun tidur, dia perlu waktu untuk mengumpulkan segala ingatannya, setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sedikit demi sedikit dan ingatan akan kejadian malam tadi mulai menyerang ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Dilihatnya Yunho tidur disebelahnya memeluknya dengan keadaan sama-sama naked._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaargh! Hiks hiks" Junsu langsung menangis menyadari apa yang terjadi dengannya semalam "KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI HYUNG!" teriaknya mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga terjatuh lalu mengambil selimut menutupi tubuh nakednya._

_Yunho yang baru saja terbangun belum mengerti betul apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengapa dia terjatuh dari ranjang "aah, pusing" ucap Yunho sambil memegang kepalanya_

"_Ya junsu, kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan innocent_

"_KAU BIADAB HYUNG!"_

"_Wae? Apa yang ku lakukan Junsu? Kenapa kau marah padaku" bingungnya lagi_

"_KAU MEMPERKOSA KU HYUNG!" teriaknya lantang_

_Seketika itu juga Yunho menyadari apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam, sungguh dia merasa tengah mercinta dengan Jaejoong. Namun mengapa? Mengapa Junsu yang ada dihadapannya? _

_Yunho langsung menyambar baju yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tersungkur karena dirasanga dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun._

"_Junsu, maafkan hyung, hyu-"_

"_JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya ketika melihat Yunho mulai merangkak mendekatinya_

"_Junsu-ah hyung mohon, sungguh hyung tidak bermaksud seperti ini" ucapnya dengan nada memelas_

"_Puas kau hyung? Sekarang sesuatu yang sangat ku jaga sejak dulu sudah kau renggut hyung! SUDAH KAU RENGGUT!" Bentaknya _

"_Junsu-ah maaf kan hyung, hyung sungguh tidak sadar dengan apa ayng hyung lakukan tadi malam" ucap Yunho memelas, mencoba menerangkan pada Junsu. Karena memang dia tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal sekeji itu pada calon 'adik iparnya' ini._

"_Hikss. Hiks.. maaf mu tidak akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah kau ambil hyung" ucapnya lemah_

_Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan Junsu. Junsu benar, maafnya tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula._

"_Kalau begitu biarkan hyung bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan hyung junsu-ah, biarkan hyung memiliki mu" ucap Yunho sambil menangkup kedua wajah Junsu_

"_MWO?" _

"_Beri hyung kesempatan su-ah, hyung sudah gagal untuk membahagiakan Jaejoong, jadi biarkan hyung membahagiakan mu Junsu-ah" ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan Junsu_

"_Ta.. tapi hyung, Jae hyung akan kem-"_

"_Hentikan Su-ah, bahkan dalam 2 tahun ini kita tidak pernah mendengar sedikit pun tentangnya" potong Yunho_

"_Ak.. ak.. aku yakin Jae hyung akan kembali" gagap Junsu_

"_Sudah saatnya kita menatap kedepan Su-ah" lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir sintal Junsu. _

"_Mian Mian Mian Boo, sungguh tidak ada niat sedikitpun di hati ku untuk mengkhianati mu hanya saja sekarang keadaan berkata lain, keadaan yang mengharuskan ku untuk mengambil keputusan seperti ini, jika aku tidak melakukan hal ini mungkin Junsu akan meninggalkan ku juga seperti halnya kau yang sudah meninggalkan ku Boo, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, MIAN boo" Batin yunho menangis._

_**Flashback off**_

Dan semenjak saat itu mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang Jaejoong yang menghilang entah kemana, tanpa kabar bahkan sekarang setelah 3 tahun kepergiannya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Junsu yang sedang melamun

"Aish, kau mengagetkan ku hyung"

"Hehe, mian baby"

"Ne ne" Ucapnya sambil memeluk lengan kekar yang tadi sempat memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Yunho

"Baby..." panggil Yunho

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan?"

"Kemana hyung?"

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Yunho balik

"Aku sangat ingin ke Jepang hyung" Ucapnya semangat

"Ne, kalau begitu lusa kita akan berangkat"

"Jinjja hyung?" Ucap junsu girang

"Tentu saja" jawab yunho sambil mangacak-acak rambut Junsu

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mempersiapkan keperluan kita hyung" Ucapnya senang

"Kita akan berangkat lusa baby bukan malam ini" Goda yunho

"Ne, aku tau hyung, tetap saja aku akan mengemasinya sekarang" kekeh Junsu

"Aigoo, senang sekali rupanya" Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi bersemangat Junsu yang menurutnya berlebihan.

.

.

.

"Hoeeek" Junsu langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya sesampainya mereka di hotel tempat mereka tinggal selama di jepang

"Gwenchana baby? Apa kau hamil" Goda yunho sambil menoel-noel pinggang junsu dari belakang

"Hyung sengaja membuat ku begini? Kalau tau hyung akan menggunaka kapal pesiar itu biar saja kita tidak jadi ke Jepang" rajuk Junsu

"Mian baby, aku kan berencana menyiapkan kejutan, lagi pula aku tidak tahu kalau kau mabuk laut" ucapnya membela diri

"Kejutan mu membuat ku sengsara hyung" kesalnya

"Ne ne mian mian" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa kecil

"Aku lapar hyung"

"Kau mau makan? Apa tidak ingin istirahat dulu?" tawar Yunho

"Ania hyung, aku ingin segera jalan-jalan"

"Arasso baby" ucap yunho lalu mengecup puncak kepala Junsu

.

.

.

"Kita kesana dulu hyung" rengek Junsu sambil menunjuk sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar.

"Makannya? Tadi kau bilang lapar?"

"Kita sekalian makan di sana saja hyung" Junsu langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho

"Ne ne"

"Palli hyuuuung"

.

"Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu junsu nanti kau tersandung" nasihat Yunho

"Paliiiiii hyung!"

"Aish tung-"

Bruuk

"aww"

Yunho kaget ketika tiba-tiba melihat seorang yoeja berlari kearahnya dengan kepala mengarah kebelakang sehingga tidak melihat keberadaan Yunho di depannya dan membuat mereka tersungkur "Ya! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" Kesal Yunho

"Yunie? Bear? Kau kah itu? Benarkah kah ini kau? Selamatkan aku baby, ku mohon, aku tersiksa di sini" Ucap Yoeja terisak sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata memohon. Yunho bingung bukan main, karena pasalnya dia masih belum siapa yoeja ini? Dan mengapa dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Bear? Yunie?

Yoeja itu langsung melepas wig yang dikenakannya dan menampakan rambut hitam legamnya "Bukan dia bukan yoeja! Tapi namja yang berpakaian seperti Yoeja" pikir yunho. seketika itu juga yunho langsung menyadari siapa orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jae.. Jaejoong?" gagap Yunho tak percaya

Arigato buat yang sudah Review :)

**TBC~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelic Voice**

Pair :

YunJae

Cast :

Jung Yunho : 30

Kim Jaejoong : 20

Kim Junsu : 18

Kim Heechul : 25

Hong Suk CHun : 33

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

* * *

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Yunie? Bear? Kau kah itu? Benarkah kah ini kau? Selamatkan aku baby, ku mohon, aku tersiksa di sini" Ucap Yoeja terisak sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata memohon. Yunho bingung bukan main, karena pasalnya dia masih belum siapa yoeja ini? Dan mengapa dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Bear? Yunie?_

_Yoeja itu langsung melepas wig yang dikenakannya dan menampakan rambut hitam legamnya "Bukan dia bukan yoeja! Tapi namja yang berpakaian seperti Yoeja" pikir yunho. seketika itu juga yunho langsung menyadari siapa orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya saat ini._

"_Jae.. Jaeejoong?" gagap Yunho tak percaya_

_Authot Pov End_

**Part 3**

**Yunho pov**

"Apa benar yang ku lihat saat ini? Jaejoong kah dia?" batin ku

Ya tuhan dia benar-benar Jaejoong, dapat ku lihat cincin pemberian ku masih melekat dengan setia di jari manisnya, apa yang di alaminya hingga seperti ini.

"Ku mohon Yunie, bantu aku, tidak ada waktu untuk lagi untuk bingung" ucapnya lagi

"ahh ne, aku hanya terkejut Jae" ucap ku yang masih bingung

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Junsu tiba-tiba

"Junsu-ah" Jaejoong langsung memeluk junsu erat, Junsu yang kaget hanya berdiri mematung menerima pelukan Jaejoong tanpa dapat membalasnya.

"Aku harus menghindari mucikari bajingan itu sekarang... Hyung, Junsu-ah, ku mohon bawa aku bersama kalian" mohonnya sambil berlutut dengat bersimbah airmata

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? tentu kami akan membawa mu" bingung Junsu melihat Jaejoong berlutut diihadapan mereka

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan, sekarang kita harus cepat meninggalkan negara ini"

"Ne, palli Yunho hyung!" ucap Junsu menyadarkan ku dari segala kebingunganku

"ahh, ne ne"

Kami pun kembali ke hotel dan langsung mengemas barang-barang kami lagi, nampaknya liburan ku dan Junsu sekarang telah kacau, namun beruntung kita menemukan Jaejoong berkat datang ke negara ini. Dan Junsu kulihat dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu semenjak pertemuan kami dengan Jaejoong tadi "Apa rencana mu selanjutnya Tuhan?" Batinku

"Aku ingin mengajak seseorang yang sangat berjasa atas pelarian ku ini hyung, aku ingin mengajaknya ke rumah tempat tinggal kita untuk sementara, boleh kah?" tanya Jaejoong

"Tentu saja boleh jika orang itu berjasa untuk mu itu berarti dia berjasa untuk kami juga, sungguh kami mengharapkan kepulangan mu Jae" ucapku

"Yess, Heechul hyung kau boleh masuk sekarang"

"Neee" Jawab sebuah suara diluar kamar kami

"Dia sungguh cantik, bahkan menyamai kecantikan Jaejoong, apa dia berada di posisi yang sama dengan Jaejoong sepertinya mereka telah mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk selama ini" batinku

"Kim Heechul Imnida" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan

"Senang berkenalan" ucap ku dan Junsu bersamaan

"Cepat kalian berkemas kita harus cepat hyung" tegas Jaejoong

"Arasso Jae-ah"

.

.

.

Kami bertiga ah tidak kami berempat pun pergi meninggalkan hotel, berjalan secepat yang kami bisa mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dan Heechul yang setengah berlari sejak tadi.

"Heenim, Jaejuko! Kalian tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" teriak seorang pria botak dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat kuat

Ku lihat Jaejoong mengubah mimik wajahnya, wajahnya menggambarkan ketakutan yang teramat dalam ketika melihat sosok orang tersebut "Apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini?" batinku

"Bagaimana ini" panik Jaejoong

"Tenang, kita harus tenang. Dalam hitungan ketiga kita harus berpencar, kau bersama aku Jae dan kau bawa Heechul-ssi bersamamu Junsu-ah. Itu akan membuat fokus mereka menjadi terbagi. Kita bertemu di dermaga tempat pesiar kita berlabuh, kita akan aman jika sudah disana, mengerti?" terangku panjang lebar

"Arasso" angguk ketiganya

1

2

3

"LARI!"

Kami pun berlari, berlari secepat yang kami bisa dan sesuai rencana, aku berlari menarik Jaejoong sekuat yang ku bisa, berpisah dengan Heechul dan Junsu yang berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

"Di sini hyung, palii!" teriak Junsu sambil melambaikan tangan dengan Heechul yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Rupanya mereka lebih dulu Jae ah" Ucapku

"Hosh.. hoss, neh.. akuh lelah hyung"

"Kita harus terus lar-"

TAP

Sreet

"Aaaaargh"

Sebuah tangan menarik Jaejoong menariknya dan menodongkan pisau tepat dilehernya.

"Lepass bajingan! Hyung tolong aku" tangis Jaejoong

"Diam kau! Sudah ku katakan kau tidak akan kemana-kana, Jaejuko"

"Ku mohon lepaskan dia, aku akan membayar berapapun" ucapku hati-hati

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengganti harta karun ku ini, berapapun kau berusaha, baka! Dan kembalikan juga Heenim atau dia akan mati" ucap pri botak itu sambil terus mendekatkan pisau tersebut ke leher Jaejoong

"Lepaskan Jaejoong. maka aku akan ikut bersama mu" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba

"Hahaha, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan ku rupanya" tawanya

"Kau lebih menginginkan ku bukan?" tanya Heechul santai

"Ne, tapi aku juga tak akan membiarkan Jaejuko pergi!"

"Cih, sungguh serakah, cepat lepaskan dia dan bawa aku" ucapnya sambil mendekat

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung, kita akan pulang bersama" Tangis Jaejoong

"Sudahlah Jae, kau ingin bebas bukan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jae, cepat lepaskan dia botak!" Teriaknya

"Baik, aku akan melepaskannya setelah kau kesini" Ucap si botak ragu

"Sekarang aku sudah disini, lepaskan dia"

"Hyung~" Lirih Jaejoong berlalu melihat posisinya digantikan oleh Heechul

"Hayake iko, jangan menatap kebelakang lagi ne" ucapnya pada Jaejoong

"Hiks.. hikss, gomena hyung"

Jaejoong dan aku pun berjalan membelakangi Heechul yang masih berada dalam cengkraman orang botak yang masih misterius itu, sungguh kami tidak tega melihat pengerbanannya seperti itu.

Bukk

"LARI HYUNG!" teriak Junsu yang berlari menarik Heechul berlari mendahului kami

Entah sejak kapan Junsu berada disana, sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, dapat ku lihat sebuah bongkahan kayu besar yang baru saja dibuangnya.

"Hosh, hosh, palii hyung!" teriaknya

"NE!" Ucapku dan Jaejoong mengekor dibelakang mereka

"Matte aho! Kalian tdak akan bisa lepas!" Teriaknya

Kami terus berlari menuju pintu utama kapal, jarak yang kami tempuh cukup jauh dari tempat kami berada sebelumnya, dan si botak itu masih setia mengejar kami dengan darah mengalir dikepalanya dan parahnya lagi sekarang banyak anak buahnya yang juga ikut mengejar kami. Sungguh tidak pernah ku bayangkan liburan ku berujung dengan hal-hal yang mendebarkan seperti ini.

"Yattaaaa~" seru Heechul saat kami berhasil masuk dalam kapal kami

"Kalian tidak akan lolos dariku Heenim! Jaejuko!" teriak laki-laki itu prustasi mencoba menorobos masuk namun dihalangi oleh beberapa penjaga di dermaga tampat kapal kami berlabuh

Kami melihatnya mengantarkan kepergian kami dari buritan kapal, ku lihat amarah di wajah jahatnya sepertinya dia sangat kesal tidak mendapatkan Jaejoong dan Heechul. Ku lihat Jaejoong dan Heechul menangis sekarang, menangis bahagia.

"Hikss.. kita bebas sekarang hyung, bebas" Ucapnya lemah sambil memeluk Heechul

"Ne, Jae-san".

.

.

.

Perjalanan kami pasti lah akan memakan waku yang lama mengingat ini hanya sebuah kapal yang tidak secepat pesawat.

"Nah sekarang kalian berhutang penjelasan pada kami" Ucap Junsu

"Benar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" Timpalku

Jaejoong menatap Heechul sebenar menunggu heechul mengangguk, dan mulai membuka ceritanya.

"Orang tadi Hong Suk Chun. Tiga tahun lalu menyelematkan ku" ucapnya dengan arah pandang yang tidak jelas

Sungguh bukannya aku dan Junsu ingin mengungkit masa pahitnya lagi, tapi kami haru tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Saat aku meninggalkan rumah 3 tahun lalu, aku hampir saja mati tenggelam didsar danau, namun dia menyelamatkanku" Hening~~~ "namun dari sana berawal penderitaan ku, hikss" kini dia mulai menangis.

"Dia membawa ku paksa ke negara ini, dan.. hikss.. dan menjadikan ku santapan laki-laki hidung belang" kini tangisnya pecah. Aku pun menariknya kedalam pelukanku berusaha memberinya ketenangan.

Aku menggeretakkan geraham ku kesal, mencoba menahan emosi setelah mendengar tuturan dari 'kekasih' ku ini, sungguh jika sejak tadi aku tau itu yang telah dilakukannya pada Jaejoong akan aku bunuh pria botak bajingan itu.

"Hikss, semenderita itukah kau selama ini hyung" ucap junsu yang kini Junsu juga mulai menangis. Ingin juga aku memeluknya, namun Jaejoong lebih membutuhkan ku untuk saat ini.

"Lalu apa hubungan mu dengan Heechul ini Jae?" tanya ku lagi

"Heechul hyung ini dia korban sama seperti ku, kami sama-sama ditempatkan dirumah busuk itu tanpa boleh kemana pun tanpa seijin dan pengawasannya. Heechul hyung bahkan sudah lebih lama dari ku berada di neraka jahannam itu, aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengannya" Ucapnya tersenyum sambil menatap Heechul

"Sudah sejak lama kami menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari laki-laki biadab itu! Hikss, namun semua percuma, sebanyak apapun kami berusaha sebanyak itu pula kami gagal! hikss.. hikss" sambungnya lagi

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau keluar hari ini?" tanyaku penasaran

"Dalam 1 bulan kami diberi satu hari untuk berbelanja, menyamankan diri disalon tapi tetap dengan pengawasan antek-anteknya. dan hari ini sku dan heechul hyung mencoba memberanikan diri LAGI untuk kabur, dan nampaknya berhasil" Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Manis sekali.

"Lalu suaramu Jae?"

Itu yang ingin ku tanyakan sejak tadi, ku dengar suaranya telah kembali seperti sedia kala, indah seperti dulu, bahkan lebih indah.

"Ini berkat pengobatan laki-laki biadab tadi, selain mucikari dia juga seorang dokter yang sangat jenius hyung, entah obat apa yang digunakannya hingga suaraku dapat kembali bahkan hanya dalam 1 tahun pengobatan" Terangnya

"Mulai hari ini kalian sudah bebas dari laki-laki biadab itu kalian harus menghapus masa-masa pahit kalian ne? Sekarang kalian mandi dan istirahatlah" ucapku sembari mengelus kepala Jaejoong dan Heechul

"Ne" Ucap Jaejoong dan Heechul

**Yunho Pov End**

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

**Di lain tempat**

"Urus segala keperluanku, kita akan berangkat besok pagi! Aku akan mendapatkan permata dan harta karun ku kembali!" seringainya

"Ne" ucap mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

Seseorang tengah duduk melamun di dek kapal, tatapannya kosong menerawang entah kemana, terlihat seperti sedang mencoba menikmati semilir angin malam laut.

"Junsu-ah" panggil Yunho tiba-tiba

Tidak ada jawaban Junsu hanya memalingkan pandangnya sebentar memastikan bahwa benar Yunho yang memanggilnya, lalu mengalih pandangnya lagi ke arah pandang sebelumnya. Karena tidak mendapat respon Yunho langsung mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Junsu.

"Sekarang Jae hyung sudah kembali hyung, apa kau akan meninggalkan ku?" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Yunho langsung menariknya dalam pelukannya membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Jawab aku hyung" Ucapnya lemah

"Ada baiknya jangan kita ceritakan padanya Su-ah"

"Maksud mu hyung?"

"Kita hanya akan menambah bebannya jika memberi tahunya apa yang terjadi selama dia menghilang, dia sudah cukup menderita 3 tahun ini Su-ah. Spa kau ingin Jae kembali pergi meninggalkan kita?"

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng cepat, sungguh dia tidak ingin hyungnya tersebut menghilang lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana kita hyung?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kosong

"Molla, hyung tidak mungkin memberitahunya, tapi hyung rasa juga tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja Su-ah"

"Kau kembali lah dengan Jae-"

"Jangan diteruskan Junsu, jangan memaksakan diri, hyung tahu itu menyiksamu" potong Yunho

"Hikss.. aku menyayangi mu hyung" Ucap Junsu semakin memeluk erat Yunho, kini tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ne baby" ucapnya "Jae, sungguh tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan rasa sayang ku padamu juga tidak akan ada yang pernah menggantikan posisimu di hati ini Jae, namun aku juga tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Junsu yang membantuku selama aku terpuruk selama kau tak ada.. Mian Jae mian, hikkh. Aku harus tetap menjalani ini dengan Junsu juga dengan mu." Batin Yunho menangis

.

.

.

Kejadian 3 tahun lalu seperti kembali terulang namun dengan cerita yang sedikit berbeda, kini Jaejoong tengah mencuri percakapan dua orang yang tidak seharusnya dia dengarkan, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti ada banyak pisau tajam yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya membuat air matanya menganak sungai mendengar percakapan antara Yunho dan Junsu.

"_Apa yang terjadi selama ku tak ada hyung, Junsu?"_ Batinnya

Namun kali ini Jaejoong tidak berniat kabur seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, dia masih ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama tiga tahun kepergiannya. Dengan airmata yang masih setia mengalir Jaejoong meninggalkan mereka yang masih setia berpelukan, mengurung diri di salah satu kamar dikapal mewah tersebut.

"Hikss.. Hikks.. Apa semuanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu? Seperti apa yang ku harapkan saat ini" Isak Jaejoong

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa review T.T **

**Buat yang udah review Arigatoooo :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelic Voice**

Pair :

YunJae

Cast :

Jung Yunho : 30

Kim Jaejoong : 20

Kim Junsu : 18

Kim Heechul : 25

And Other

* * *

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

* * *

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Apa yang terjadi selama ku tak ada hyung, Junsu?" Batinnya _

_Namun kali ini Jaejoong tidak berniat kabur seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, dia masih ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama tiga tahun kepergiannya, dengan airmata yang masih setia mengalir Jaejoong meninggalkan mereka yang masih setia berpelukan, mengurung diri di salah satu kamar dikapal mewah tersebut._

"_Hikss.. Hikks.. Apa semuanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu? Seperti apa yang ku harapkan saat ini" Isak Jaejoong_

**Part 4**

Cklek

Kamar tempat Jaejoong terbuka oleh seseorang, Jaejoong yang tadinya menangis sontak langsung menghapus airmatanya dan pura-pura terlelap.

"Boo, sudah tidur?"

"Kau rupanya hyung, sungguh aku ingin menyapa mu balik, tapi sayang aku malas setelah melihat adeganmu bersama Junsu tadi" Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Boo" Panggilnya lagi

"Maaf hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu saat ini" ucap Jaejoong lagi dalam hati

"Sudah lelah eoh?" sekarang Yunho duduk dipinggiran ranjang tempat Jaejoong tidur "Selamat tidur baby" ucapnya kemudian

Tap tap tap

Cklek

Blam

"Sudah pergi kah?" gumam Jaejoong sambil melirik kearah pintu "Yokatta~"

Jaejoong pergi kekamar mandi, mencuci mukanya mencoba menghapus jejak air mata yang nampaknya sudah kering. Namun percuma karena toh akhirnya dia menangis lagi dan lagi mengingat kejadian itu.

"Mian hyung, aku belum bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini dan karena itu aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu atau Junsu selama aku masih belum mengetahui ada apa antara kalian" Gumamnya didepan kaca pada diri sendiri

Tok tok tok

"Jae, kau ada didalam?"

"Ah suara Heechul hyung" pikir Jaejooong "Ne hyung, ada apa?" jawabnya dari dalam kamar mandi

"Ani, hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, entah kenapa" ucapnya jujur

"Sungguh kau seperti tau isi hatiku hyung, aku memang sedang tidak baik saat ini hyung, terutama disini. Dihati ini" Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa perih meski dengan luka yang tak nampak.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Heechul lagi

"Ahh, nee hyung hanya saja aku lelah dan mecoba menyegarkan diri" ucap Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Habis menangis" ucapnya

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu hyung? Eh bukan itu sebuah pernyataan" ucapnya dalam hati "Ani, hanya terlalu lelah hyung" Bohong Jaejoong

"Jangan jadi anak pendusta! Mau masuk neraka?" ucap Heechul seperti sedang menakut-nakuti anak SD

"Aish, kenapa kau selalu bisa membaca kondisiku hyung? Apa kau punya indra keenam?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Berceritalah, berbagilah dengan hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum "Hyung sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng hyung sendiri Jae" timpalnya lagi

**Author Pov End**

**Jaejoong Pov**

Aku merengkuhnya, membenamkan kepalaku diantara leher dan bahunya, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya melepas semua beban ku dan mencoba berbagi dengannya.

"Hikss.. hyung? Apa yang hiks kau- hisk lakukan jika dikhianati?" tanyaku pada Heechul hyung

"Molla, hyung belum pernah mengkhianati ataupun di khianati Jae" jawabnya Jujur

"Hikss hikss, aku benci dia hyung! Aku benci merekaaa!" racauku sambil terus menangis dipelukan Heechul hyung

"Siapa yang kau benci Jae? Katakan pada hyung" ucapnya mencoba menenangkanku

"Aku benci dongsaengku dan Yunho hyung" jawabku dengan suara semakin melemah

"Wae? Bukankah mereka yang telah membebaskan kita? Kenapa kau harus membencinya Jae?" bingung Heechul

Aku diam, aku belum siap menjawab dan Heechul hyung seperti mengerti akan itu, dia membiarkan ku sejenak. Dia membiarkanku mencari ketenanganku sebentar agar aku dapat bercerita secara leluasa.

"Hyung tau?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba

"Tau apa Jae?" Tanyanya balik

"Yunho hyung, dia itu tunanganku hyung" ucapku jujur

"Lalu?"

"Dan kau tau Junsu kan hyung?"

"Ne, dia dongsaengmu kan?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Lalu? Apa yag kau benci dari mereka? Apa mereka yang membuatnya manangis"

Tepat! Perkataanmu tepat hyung.

"Ne" jawabku singkat

"Bisa kau ceritakan pada hyung, apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" Tanyanya hati-hati

"Tadi.. tadi..."

"Tadi?" ulangnya lagi

"Tadi aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hyung, hikss" aku mulai menangis lagi

"Apa itu?" tanya Heechul hyung yang masih setia memelukku

"Hikss mereka seperti orang yang tengah menjalin hubungan, aku sempat mendengar Junsu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yunho hyung hikss, apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Hikss hikss" ucapku histeris

Hening~~~

"Jae~" panggil Heechul hyung tiba-tiba

"Ne?"

"Seandainya kau diberi dua pilihan mana yang akan kau pilih, Yunho hyung? Atau Junsu?"

"Molla hyung, aku mencintai mereka berdua. Tapi mereka tid-"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan mereka tidak mencintaimu Jae" Potong Heechul hyung cepat "Mereka juga pasti sangat mencintaimu" sambungnya sambil tersenyum

"Jika mereka mencintaiku, mereka tidak akan mengkhianatiku hyung!" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya

"Apa kau tahu apa alasan mereka melakukan itu?"

"Itu yang ingin ku cari tahu hyung hikss"

"Maka dari itu cari tahulah Jae"

"Tapi apapun alasannya itu tetap saja, menyakitkan untuk ku hyung" ucapku ngotot "Baru aku merasa bahagia dengan kebebasan ini, sekarang harus menghadapi kenyataan sepahit seperti ini lagi, apa salah ku hyung? Kenapa aku semenderita ini hiks" isakku lagi

**Jaejoong Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Heechul hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Jaejoong karena sekuat apapun dia mencoba menasehatinya tetap saja luka Jaejoong tidak akan pulih begitu saja yang dilakukan hanya terus memeluknya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatannya agar membuat Jaejoong menjadi sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

"Sudah tenang eoh?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba

"Hehe, ne hyung" ucap Jaejoong cengengesan

"Sekarang kita keluar ne? Kau harus makan"

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak ingi bertemu mer-"

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa Jae" ucapnya sambil menatap Jaejoong mencoba memberi keberanian

"Ne ne" ucap Jaejoong ragu

.

.

Terlihat junsu sudah siap duduk dengan beberapa hidangan didepannya

"Hyung, ayo makan~" serunya riang

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum

"Wah, aku yang terakhir ternyata" seru Yunho yang baru datang

Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya disisi Jaejoong

"Boo, tadi aku ke kamarmu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidur" ucapnya

"Benarkah? Iya aku sangat lelah hyung" ucap Jaejoong lagi

"Ne aku mengerti Boo.."

"Ittadakimasu" Seru Heechul yang sepertinya sudah sangat ingin menyantap hidangan didepannya

Suasana makan yang tenang dan damai hanya terdengar suara kelentang dari sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu.

"Ahhh, sudah lama aku tidak makan senikmat ini" ucap Heechul memecah keheningan

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho

"Ne, saat di sana meski diberi makanan termahal di dunia pun rasanya sama saja seperti makanan penjara" tuturnya lagi

Lalu terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka berempat

Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong melihat Yunho meilirik Junsu sekilas "Apa kau mencintainya hyung?" ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Aku kembali ke kamar tidak apa-apa kan? Aku masih lelah" ucap Jejoong pada ketiganya

"Ne, aku juga" timpal Heechul

"Ne hyung tentu kalian lelah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begiu, good nite" ucap Heechul

Mereka berduapun berlalu pergi ke kamar sementara mereka dikapal mewah tersebut

.

.

.

Grep

Yunho yang tengah membaca buku tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan pelukan seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya "Hobby mengagetkanku eoh?" Tanyanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Junsu

"Aku takut hyung" Ucapnya lemah

"Takut?"

"Takut tidak bisa menikmati moment-moment seperti ini lagi bersamamu hyung" sambung Junsu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca

Melihat itu Yunho langsung membalik badan Junsu dan memeluknya erat membenamkan wajah Junsu didada bidangnya, mengangkat dagunya dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu baby, kita akan tetap seperti ini namun harus sedikit lebih berhati-hati sekarang ne" ucapnya bijak

"Aku merasa mengkhianati Jae hyung" tuturnya lagi

"Ne, hyung tau itu, hyung pun merasa begitu"

"Mian hyung, aku hanya mempersulit keadaan"

"Sssttt, jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, hyung tidak suka, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, kau juga terlihat cukup lelah Junsu-ah" ucapnya lembut

"Ne, hyung juga jangan terlalu banyak membaca" ucapnya

Kini Junsu sudah pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan segala pikirannya. "apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan kalian?" gumamnya prustasi

"Aku memang salah meminta Junsu menjadi kekasihku namun tanpa Junsu mungkin aku sekarang sudah gila karena kau tinggalkan Jaejoong-ah, mengapa aku mabuk saat itu dan melakukan hal keji itu pada calon 'adik ipar' ku sendiri, ini semua salahku" gumamnya lagi

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah tiba di korea, tiba dikediaman yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari dulu. Dan sekarang bertambah satu penghuni yang membuat keadaan rumah menjadi semakin ramai.

"Disini baby" ucap Yunho "Dulu disini kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama" ucapnya lagi sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang

Jaejoong yang kaget hanya berusaha mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho "Jangan menyentuhku! Kau tidak hanya milikku sekarang ini!" teriak Jaejoong dalam hati

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung" ucapnya pada akhirnya

"Mian hehe" cengir Yunho

"Ada yang mau cokelat panas?" tanya Junsu yang datang tiba-tiba

"Aku sedang ingin berdua dengan Yunho, bisa kau tinggalkan kami ucap Jaejoong dingin

Junsu kaget mendapati dirinya diusir oleh hyungnya sendiri, pasalnya Jaejoong tidak pernah berlaku dingin apa lagi kasar terhadap Junsu.

"Kenapa begitu Jae?" tanya Yunho yang tak kalah kaget

"Ani, hanya saja akau ignin ketenangan" ucapnya "Dan kau hyung, kau jua bisa pergi jika tidak suka"

"Ani, aku kan pergi hyung silahkan kalian nikmati waktu kalian hehe" ucap Junsu dan langsung pergi membawa lagi 3 cngkir cokelat panas yang tadi dibawanya

"Kenapa bersikap begitu dengannya Jae?" Tanya Yunho

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Ketus Jaejoong

"Apa dia sudah mengetahuinya? Tapi jika aku mengetahuinya kau pasi mengatakannya, karea yang akut ahu kau tidak pernah bisa menyimpan unek-unekmu sendirian" pikir Yunho "Ani hanya saja kau aneh bersikap begitu padanya" ucap Yunho lagi

"Aku ingin istirahat hyung" Ucap Jaejoong lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho

"ahh nee"

.

.

.

"Jae hyung kenapa berubah?" isak Junsu

"Karena kau mengkhianatinya" seru sebuah suara

"Hee.. Heechul hyung" kaget Junsu

"Jangan kaget begitu, aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada Jaejoong, kalian tenang saja" ucapnya santai

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung?" Gagap Junsu

"Kau dan Yunho. Apa lagi?" tanyanya balik

Junsu terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab apa

"Jangan tegang begitu, aku tidak bodoh mengatakan itu pada Jaejoong, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin HANCUR" Heechul berlalu setelah mengatakan lah itu

Junsu memikirkan lagi parkataan Heechul "Sungguh aku tidak ingin mengkhianatimu hyung! Namun yunho berharga untuk ku, mian hyung" Isaknya

"Kakak beradik sama, tidak ada yang mau mengalah" ucap Heechul yang rupanya masih mencuri dengar apa yang Junsu ucapkan.

.

.

.

"Jae" sapa Heechul

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau sepertinya harus bertanya lagnsung pada mereka"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka bersama hyung" ucap Jaejoong "sepertinya Yunho lebih mencintai Junsu" sambungnya lagi

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Heechul ragu

"Hiks.. ne yakin hyung"

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis ne?"

"Arasso"

.

.

.

**At Yunho's Room **

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah berbicara serius.

"Hyung, aku sudah memutuskan. Kita akhiri disini saja" ucap Junsu ragu

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Su-ah"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Jae hyung hancur hyung!" Ucapnya setengah teriak

"Pelankan suaramu su-ah"

"Mian"

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya yunho

"Ne, aku yakin, tapi hyung..."

"Tapi apa Junsu?"

"Sebelum kita benar-benar berakhir ciumlah aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ku mohon hyung" ucapnya dengan wajah memelas

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Junsu-ah"

"Ku mohon Hyung"

"Ne, baiklah SU-ah"

Yunho pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junsu, menarik dagu Junsu lembut dan mulai menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir sintal Junsu melumatnya perlahan menyesapnya penuh perasaan.

Ckleek

"Ahh, mian aku mengganggu hyung, junsu" ucap seseorang yang salang tingkah melihat adegan di depannya

"Jae!" kage Yunho

"Hyung ini tidak sepert-"

"Sudah lah Junsu aku tidak akan menghalangi jika kalian ingi bersama" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus "Disini aku lah yang jadi benalu, aku pergi meninggalkan kalian dan datang secara tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan apa yang telah kalian bangun selama 3 tahun ini ne?" kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kalian bebas sekarang, kalian berhak untuk mendapakan cintak kalian" ucapnya yakin

"Jae, kau salah mengerti aku dan Jun-"

"Kita putus hyung"

:'(

**TBC?**

**Gomawo reviewnya**

**ifa. **** : ****masa iya fic gini bisa bikin mewek hehe :D**

**Sepertinya part ini membosankan ya? -_-**

**Gomenasae kalau membosankan **


	5. Chapter 5

**Angelic Voice**

Pair :

YunJae

Cast :

Jung Yunho : 30

Kim Jaejoong : 20

Kim Junsu : 18

Kim Heechul : 25

And Other

* * *

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

_._

_._

_._

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Sudah lah Junsu aku tidak akan menghalangi jika kalian ingi bersama" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus "Disini aku lah yang jadi benalu, aku pergi meninggalkan kalian dan datang secara tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan apa yang telah kalian bangun selama 3 tahun ini ne?" kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca_

"_Kalian bebas sekarang, kalian berhak untuk mendapakan cintak kalian" _

"_Jae, kau salah mengerti aku dan Jun-"_

"_Kita putus hyung"_

_._

_._

**Part 5**

"Putus? Semudah itu ku mengucapkannya boo!" bentak Yunho

"..." Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca mendapat bentakan dari seorang Jung Yunho, karena pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama dia dibentak seperti ini oleh Yunho, 'kekasihnya' sendiri.

"Katakan sesuatu Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho lagi

"Kenapa kau yang marah?" ucap Jaejoong tanpa mentap Yunho "Apa kau tau sakitnya aku mengetahui kalian mengkhianatiku! Sakitnya aku melihat kalian membohongiku!" teriaknya

"Apa maksudmu boo?" kilah Yunho

"Aku tahu hyung, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian selama di kapal" ucapnya datar "Namun itu bukan masalah lagi sekarang, karena aku mengerti cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan, benarkan Heechul hyung?" tanyanya pada Heechul yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka

"Ano, itu memang benar Jae-ah tapi..." ucapan Heechul terpotong sampai disitu mungkin dia bingung ingin mengatakan apa

"Kalau begitu kalian jalani hubungan kalian, aku akan mengalah untukmu junsu karena aku tahu Yunho sepertinya mencintaimu" ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengelus wajah Junsu

Yunho memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Junsu hanya bisa ternganga mengapa Jaejoong mengira Yunho lebih mencintainya padalah dia tahu tak akan ada yang pernah menggantikan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak hyung kau salah pah-"

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti Jaejoong-ah" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

Manik musangnya memandang datar kearah Jaejoong, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung?" kaget Junsu mendengar perkataan Junsu

"Aku memang mencintaimu Junsu, jadi biarkan Jaejoong yang mengalah" ucapnya datar sambil menarik pinggul Junsu dalam pelukannya

"Apa-apaan kau hyung!" berontak Junsu

Jaejoong tersenyum berusaha menahan airmatanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Namun keputusannya sudah bulat untuk berpisah dengan Yunho dan membiarkannya bersama Junsu.

"Sekarang kau bisa bahagia bersamanya Su-ah, hyung tidak akan menganggu kalian" ucapnya menggenggam tangan Junsu sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan diekori oleh Heechul yang mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

**Author Pov End**

.

.

.

_**At Jae's Room**_

**Heechul Pov**

Ku rengkuh tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi dariku ini namun terlihat lebih rapuh. Ku biarkan dia menangis melepas semua beban dalam pikirannya.

"Ingat Jae-ah ini terakhir kalinya kau menangis untuk mereka, karena ini pilihanmu" ucapku ditengah isakannya

"Hikh hikh, neh hyungh" jawabnya sesenggukan

"Kalau tidak sanggup kenapa mengalah Jae-ah, sudah kukatakan untuk pertahankan kenapa kau malah melepasnya?" kesalku karena dia tidak mendengarkan nasehatku

"Aku tidak hikh ingin memaksa perasaan ku hyung" ucapnya lagi

"Kau bahkan belum tau perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya, kau sudah mengambil keputusan secepat itu" ucapku gemas sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya yang ada di pelukkanku

"Hiks hiks, jangan marahi aku hyung hikh hikh" tangisnya lagi

"Makanya jangan sok kuat jika akhirnya malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri pabo" ucapku sambil memukul pelan kepalanya

"Aku memang kuat hyung dan aku tidak merasa sakit hikh hikh" kekehnya

"Terserah kau saja lah" ucapku pasrah

Jaejoong memang sempurna menurutku, bukan hanya suaranya yang seperti malaikat namun hati dan parasnya juga "Satu yang mengganjal dipikiranku sekarang, kenapa tadi Yunho berucap seperti itu? Apa benar dia mencintai Junsu" ucapku dalam hati

Entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam pengakuan Yunho tadi, dia tak terlihat seperti mencintai Junsu. Tapi kenapa dia mengakui itu di hadapan Jaejoong? Apa dia sengaja ingin mematahkan semangat Jaejoong, sungguh aku tidak mengerti.

"Hyung~" panggil Jaejoong

"Ne" jawabku singkat

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai kekasih hyung?" tanyanya "Sebelum kau bertemu botak biadab itu tentunya" sambung Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucapku ketus

"Hanya ingin tahu, selama ini hanya aku yang bercerita padamu hyung kau sama sekali tidak pernah berbagi denganku" rengeknya

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya" jawabku asal

"Aku sudah bertanya berkali-kali, namun hyung selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan" tukasnya lagi

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"Hyung sama sepertimu, hyung juga 'abnormal' di kehidupan hyung sebelumnya"

"Aku sudah menyangka" ucapnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu

"Apa maksudku?" geramku

"Mian hyung, lanjutkan lanjutkan hehe"

"Hyung lebih menyukai berada dalam dekapan pria karena menurut hyung itu memberi kehangatan lebih" terang ku

"pantas kau sering memelukku hyung" ucapnya polos

"Yak! Kau ini niat mendengarkan atau tidak!" kesalku yang langsung melepas pelukannya

"Hehe bercanda sedikit hyung"

Aku kesal dengan tingkahnya ku putuskan untuk diam dan membelakanginya sampai dia meminta ku lagi untuk bercerita.

"Merajuk eoh?" ucapnya pada akhirnya sambil menoel-noel punggungku

"..."

"Hyung lanjutkan ceritanya" rengeknya lagi

"Jangan menyela saat ku bercerita" ku baikkan lagi badan ku menghadap ke arahnya

"Arasso hyung cantik"

"Hyung dulu bersekolah di SuperShinki High School, di sana hyung bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki watak beragam" tutur ku "Dan ada salah satu yang menarik perhatian hyung, dia orang kebangsaan China yang tidak pandai begaul dikarenakan perbendaharaan koreanya yang sanat sedikit" sambungku lagi sambil tersenyum-senyum mengingat wajah yang sangat ku rindukan itu

"Dia selalu sendirian Jae, tidak seperti hyung yang notabennya adalah idola di sekolah" narsisku

"Aku meragukannya" ucap Jaejoong

Aku langsung memberi death glare padanya agar menutup mulutnya, dan langsung dimengerti oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau tau bagaimana susahnya pengorbanan hyung mendapatkannya?"

"Molla"

"Hyung selalu menyatakan perasaan hyung setiap hari namun setiap hari juga hyung di tolak" ucapku lesu

"Lalu bagaimana hyung bisa bersamanya pada akhirnya?"

"Ada satu ketika hyung berkunjung ke tempatnya dan waktu itu dia sedang mabuk sepertinya karena hyung lihat banyak botol-botol beer berserakan, dia meracau dengan bahasanya sendiri Jae, hyung pun tak mengerti"

"Hmmm" ucap Jaejoong mangangguk-angguk

"Entah apa yang merasukinya Jae dia mencumbu ku malam itu" kurasa mataku mulai panas mengingat semua kenanganku dengannya

"Uljima, semua itu sudah berlalu hyung" ucap Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pundakku

"Dan sejak saat itu hyungtidak pernah ingin lagi bertatap muka dengannya, hyung terus berusaha menghindarinya namun semakin hyung berusaha hyung semakin sulit untuk melupakan kejadian itu tapi saat hyung berusaha menjauhinya keadaan malah berbalik, dia yang berganti mengejar-ngejar hyung" tuturku panjang lebar

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong

"Hingga akhirnya hyung luluh dan berpacaran dengannya" Seulas senyum terpasang di bibirku saat ini "Namun semua itu berakhir singkat, karena 3 bulan setelah hyung resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Hikss hyung dijual oleh umma tiri hyung, hingga akhirnya hyung bertemu denganmu saat ini" ucapku sambil sedikit terisak

"Apa hyung mencintainya?"

"Sangat!" jawabku cepat

"Sudah cukup ceritanya, sekarang kita turun, kau perlu makan Jae"

"Ani, aku tiak ingin makan"

"Tidak ingin makan atau tidak ingin bertemu Yunho?" godaku

"Hyung~" rengeknya

"Arasso-arasso, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?"

"Aku tidak punya uang hyung" ucap Jaejoong memelas

"Tenang, hyung punya tabungan yang selama ini hyung sembunyikan dari si botak itu"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, kajja~"

"Umm" angguknya semangat

**Heechul Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Auhor Pov**

Setelah siap dengan segala dadanannya mereka keluar untuk mencari apa yang mereka cari. Dalam perjalana turun Jaejoong sibuk celingak celinguk berharap tidak bertatap muka dengan Jung Yunho

"Ehem" suara berat itu jelas Jaejoong mengenalnya

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya

"Mau mencari makan hyung" jawab Heechul

"Kau tahu dulunya apa resikonya jika kau keluar bersamanya?" tunjuk Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Molla" jawab Heechul santai

"Kau hanya akan sibuk dikejar-kejar wartawan" ucapnya datar

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa kau yakin masih ingin keluar dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Kajja jae-ah" ucap Heechul sambil menarik Jaejoong

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai disalah satu resataurant yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Aku sangat lapar" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung keluar dari mobil yang dikemudikannya

"Matte, sebelum masuk kita harus melakukan sesuatu dulu Jae" ucap Heechul sambil menarik paksa Jaejoong masuk lagi ke dalam mobil

_**At Restaurant**_

"Kenapa aku harus memakai baju seperti ini hyung" kesalnya pada Heechul

"Agar kau tidak dikenali orang, ucapan Yunho itu benar kau akan mengundang perhatian jika tidak melakukan penyamaran" jawab Heechul santai

"Ini berlebihan hyung, aku nampak seperti banci dengan wig dan rok ini" keluhnya lagi

"Kau tampak cantik, nimkati saja Joongie" ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Aku bukan dirimu yang suka mengenakan pakaian wanita hyung" sindirnya pada Heechul

"Itu menyasikan Jae-ah, sudahlah"

Merekapun meneruskan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat perdebatan kecil tersebut.

"Kenyaang~"

"Makanan di sini sangat enakkan hyung?"

"Ne ne" ucap Heechul "Kau lihat panggung itu? Bernyanyilah disana, aku sudah lama tidak medengar suaramu jae" sambung Heechul lagi

"Kau gila hyung! Percuma semua penyamaranku jika ujung-ujungnya kau menyuruh ku bernyanyi disini" kaget Jaejoong mendengar permintaan Heechul

"Hehe, hyung lupa" ucap Heechul cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidk gatal

.

.

.

"Tadaima~" ucap Heechul yang baru saja pulang

Baru beberapa hari Heechul disana namun sudah seperti berteman sangat lama dengan mereka, maklum saja mengingat perwatakannya yang sedikit berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan.

"Sepi, apa mereka sudah tidur" ucap Jaejoong

"Molla"

Karena tidak ada sambutan merekapun berniat langsung menuju kamar dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lebar mendapati Yunho dan Junsu tengah tertidur sembari berpelukan di ruang bersantai yang biasa mereka gunakan.

"Eoh? Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho terbangun ketika mendengar langkah kaki Jaejoong dan Heechul

"N- Ne" jawab Heechul salah tingkah

Sementara Jaejoong hanya membuang muka melihat adegan yang sangat tidak nyaman untuk konsumsi matanya.

"Kalau begitu kalian kembalilah kekamar, aku ingin mengantar Junsu sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan" ucapnya berlalu dihadapan Jaejoong dan Heechul sambil menggendong Junsu ala bridal style.

Melihat hal itu tentu membuat hati Jaejoong terasa sakit, namun apa daya itu semua adalah keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Jae! Tunggu!" teriak Heechul berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya

Cklek

Blam

Jaejoong menutup kasar pintunya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Heechul.

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti Heechul memberanikan diri membuka pintu tempat Jaejoong beristirahat, masuk mencari sosok Jaejoong. Sungguh dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jae~" panggil Heechul mendekat kearah tempat tidur Jaejoong

"..."

"Jae, gwenchana?"

Karena kesal tidak mendapat respon dari pemilik kamar Heechul pun berinisiatif untuk menyibak langsung selimut tempatnya bersembunyi sedari tadi

"Omo! Kau pucat sekali Jaejoong-ah" ucapnya kaget melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong disertai peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya

Heechul pun berlari keluar menghambur ke kamar Junsu yang tidak berada terlalu jauh dari kamar Jaejoong, menggedor-gedornya kasar.

"Ada apa hyung, ini sudah malam" gumam Junsu

"Jae, dia pucat dan sepertinya demanya sangat tinggi Junsu-ah" panik Heechul

"Mwo? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya hyung? Sebentar aku bangunkan Yunho hyung"

"Palli!"

"Ne nanti aku akan menyusul"

Junsu pun berlari menuju kamar Yunho memberitahu keadaan Jaejoong

.

Karena merasa tidak dapat menangani Jaejoong mereka pun memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter pribadi yang biasa mereka gunakan.

"Jae kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa semua ini karenaku" ucap Yunho prustasi menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter

"Jelas ini karenamu hyung! Sudah ku katakan rencanamu itu terlalu keterlaluan hingga membuat mu seperti sekarang ini" kesal Junsu yang tidak kalah panik dengan kondisi Jaejoong

"EHEM" seru Heechul yang sejak tadi rupanya ikut mendengar percakapan dua orang ini

"Rencana apa? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" ucap Heechul dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Tidak Yunho juga Junsu gelagapan dan bingung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Beruntung dokter keluar pada saat itu.

"Aah, dokter" ucap Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku hyung" bisiknya pada Yunho

Yunho hanya diam mendengar ucapan heechul. Sekarang yang terpenting bagianya adalah kondisi Jaejoong.

"Bagaimaa Jaejoong dok?" tanya Yunho to the point "Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya kan?" tanyanya lagi bertubi-tubi

"Tenang Yunho-ssi Jae baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia sedikit kelelahan dan membuat tubuhnya melemah hingga dia demam tinggi seperti itu, istirahat cukup dan minum obat yang teratur dapat membuatnya pulih kembali" tutur dokter tersebut

"Syukurlah" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap dokter tersebut

"Ne ne. Kamsahamnida" ucap mereka

"Sekarang kau harus menjelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan rencana Yunho-ssi" ucap Heechul dengan tatapan yang mematikan

"Ah itu.. itu..."

"Sudah hentikan saja hyung, belum ada satu hari rencanamu sudah membuat Jae hyung menderita seperti ini" kesal Junsu

"Tapi junsu.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" bingung Heechul

"Ano, begini Heechul-ah..."

_Flasback on_

"_Hikss.. apa yang kau lakukan hyung, kenapa kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Kau membuat Jae hyung sakit" isak Junsu ketika Jaejoong dan Heechul pergi_

"_Kau tenang saja Junsu, dia pasti akan kembali bersamaku" ucapnya dengan senyum evil_

"_Ma-maksudmu hyung?" bingung Junsu _

"_Jika hyung memintanya untuk tetap bersama sekarang itu semua akan percuma"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kita lihat seberapa tahan dia menahan perasaannya itu" ucapnya lagi_

"_Bagaimana kalau Jae hyung malah membenciku" isak Junsu_

"_Dia akan kembali menyayangi kita, percaya lah Su-ah" ucapnya sambil mearih Junsu dalam pelukannya_

"_Dan untuk itu aku memerlukan sedikit sandiwara bersamamu Junsu-ah" ucap Yunho lagi_

"_Sandiwara?" tanyanya lagi_

"_Ne, kau harus bersandiwara di depannya seolah-olah kita memang menjalin hubungan Junsu-ah, aku ingin melihat wajah cemburunya" terang Yunho _

"_Kau sangat kejam hyung" ucap Junsu memicingkan matanya_

"_Sekali-sekali kita kejam dengannya tidak masalah kan?" ucapnya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman yang menyeramkan_

"_Arasso" pasrah Junsu_

_Flashback Off_

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu hyung?" ucap Heechul prustasi setelah mendengar penuturan yunho "perbuatanmu itu tidak akan membuatnya mencintaimu malah akan berbalik membencimu!" sambungnya lagi

"Benar apa kata Heechul hyung" sungut Junsu

"Kau juga Junsu kenapa mau saja mengikuti permainan bodoh seperti ini" ucapnya sambil menoyor-noyor kepala Junsu

"Mi-mian Hyung" ucap Junsu menunduk takut melihat aura setan dalam diri Heechul

"Tapi aku masih melakukan sandiwara ini Heechul-ah Junsu-ah" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

"MWO?" kaget Heechul jua Junsu

"Aku tetap akan bersandiwara, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan baik dari siapapun!" ucapnya tegas

"Kau gila hyung, gila!" Teriak Heechul prustasi

"Ya aku memang gila" ucapnya dingin "Dan dengan kegilaanku ini aku akan membuat Jaejoong kembali padaku. Memberi sedikit bumbu agar hubungan kami menjadi lebih menyenangkan".

.

.

**TBC**

**dhiniekim**** : nih udah dipanjangin dikit mbak hohoho, masih kurang bilang ya ^.^**

**ifa. : makasih untuk tetep reviewnya mbak, ne ne pasti dilanjut :D**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelic Voice**

Pair :

YunJae

Cast :

Jung Yunho : 30

Kim Jaejoong : 20

Kim Junsu : 18

Kim Heechul : 25

Hoong Suk Chung : 30

And Other

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

_._

_._

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Aku tetap akan bersandiwara, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan baik dari siapapun!" ucapnya tegas_

"_Kau gila hyung, gila!" Teriak Heechul prustasi_

"_Ya aku memang gila" ucapnya dingin "Dan dengan kegilaanku ini aku akan membuat Jaejoong kembali padaku. Memberi sedikit bumbu agar hubungan kami menjadi lebih menyenangkan"._

.

.

**Part 6**

Tertidur dengan handuk basah yang masih setia melekat di dahinya. Jaejoong masih tergolek lemah ditempat tidur. Sayup-sayup didengarnya kicauan burung pagi yang berhasil membawanya kealam sadar.

Dilihatnya heechul tengah terdidur terduduk dengan bertumpu dipinggiran ranjang tepatnya tidur.

**Author Pov End**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

"Heechul hyung, diakah yang merawatku semalaman ini?" pikirku ketika melihatnya tidur dalam posisi seperti itu

"Hyung~"

"Hyung!"

"Eh kau sudah bangun Jae?" seru Heechul hyung yang baru saja terbangun

"Ne, apa kau yang merawatku hyung?"

"Kalau bukan aku yang merawatmu siapa lagi?" ketusnya seperti biasa

"Hehe, gomawo hyung" ucapku sambil memeluknya

"Kau ini, lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir ne" ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku

"Ne" angguk ku cepat

"Kau lapar Jae? Mau hyung buatkan makanan?"

"Umm, aku ingin makan tapi hyung yang masak"

"Hah? Kau tau sendiri aku sangat payah dalam memasak"

"Hehe aku lupa"

"Ya sudah hyung suruh junsu memasak untukmu ne?" ucapnya sambil hendak beranjak pergi

"Andwe!" ku raih tangannya yang hendak pergi

"Wae? Kau harus makan Jae"

"Aku ingin makan diluar saaja bersama hyung"

"Mwo? Tapi kau masih sakit pabo" ucapnya sambil menoyor jidatku

"Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan Junsu"

Heechul hyung tersenyum mendengar penuturanku. Sepertinya dia mengerti aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak bergantung pada mereka lagi.

"Arasso, akan hyung belikan, kau tunggu ne"

"Ne" ucapku riang

Heechul hyung sudah pergi untuk mencarikan ku asupan gizi. Aku sendiri lagi dikamar ini, kamar yang biasa ku gunakan dengan Yunho hyung. Sungguh sakit mengingatnya apa memang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya tuhan?

Tok tok tok

"Nugu?"

"Ini aku Junsu hyung"

"Sungguh aku malas bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk melarangnya masuk saat ini" batinku

"Hyung~"

"Ah, neee masuk saja, tidak dikunci"

Ckleek

"Bodoh!" sungguh sangat ingin ku layangkan kata itu saat ini.

Aku tak menyangka Junsu akan membawanya. Apa mereka sengaja membuat sakit ku tambah parah, kau bodoh Junsu bodoh!

"Hyung kau sudha baikan?" tanyanya ramah

"Ne"

"Baguslah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja hyung"

"Gomawo" ucapku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

Dapat kulihat Yunho hyung menggenggam begitu erat tangan Junsu "Aku merindukan genggaman itu" batinku menangis "tolong jangan melakukan hal seperti ini didepanku, kalian menyakitiku!" teriakku dalam hati

"Jae" kini Yunho yang angkat bicara

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau masih ingin berkarya? Mereka pasti merindukanmu? Aku sudah memikirka itu sejak kepulanganmu" ucapnya entang

FUCK! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat aku sakit seperti ini, kau malah memikirkan tentang itu hyung? Sepertinya cintamu padaku sudah benar-benar hilang hikss.

"Molla, aku belum siap menunjukkan diri lagi" ucapku tanpa memandangnya

"Umm" angguknya "Kajja Junsu kita keluar Jaejoong pasti ingin beristirahat" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Junsu

"Tidak apa-apa kami tinggal hyung?" ucap Junsu tak enak

"Ne"

Yunho dan Junsu keluar dari kamarku, kedatangan mereka bukan memperbaik keadaanku malah menimbulkan kepedihan untukku.

**Jaejoong Pov End**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Hiks aku tidak suka hiks" isak Jaejoong "Aku tidak terbiasa melihatmu bukan sebagai milikku hyung~" gumam Jaejoong masih dengan isaknya

_At Yunho's Room_

"Gwenchana hyung?" tanya Junsu khawatir melihat Yunho yang berjalan sedikit limbung

"Ne baby, bisa kau tinggalkan hyung" ucapnya maish sempat menggoda meski dalam kondisi yang tak baik

"Ya! buang embel-embel babymu itu hyung, kita hanya bersandiwara didepan Jae hyung"

"Arasso" ucapnya sambil menyentil hidung Junsu

Junsu keluar dari kamar tersebut, itupun karena permintaan Yunho sendiri.

"Jae, mianhae aku hanya bisa menyakitimu" gumamnya dengan pandangan kosong "aku tau itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu, bukan hanya kau tapi aku juga merasa tersakiti akan itu, aku sakit ketika kau meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita" sambungnya lagi "Tapi kupastikan kau hanya milikku jae, MILIKKU!"

.

.

At Jae's Room

Heechul masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih untuk sarapan Jaejoong pagi itu.

"Jae hanya ada ini, tidak apa-apakan?" ucap Heechul

"Ne, itu sudah cukup hyung"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu cepat makan, atau mau ku suapi?" tawar Heechul sambil meletakkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur Jaejoong

"Ani, aku bisa sendiri hyung" tolak Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu cepat makan"

"Nanti akan ku mak-"

"Makan sekarang, aku harus memastikan kau memakannya" cerewet Heechul

"Nanti akan ku makan hyung"

"Makan"

"Ani"

"Makan"

"Ani"

"..."

"Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Kau marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah" sungut Heechul

"Aku akan makan tapi aku ingin bercerita terlebih dahulu hyung"

"Tentang?"

"Tadi mereka kesini" ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong

"Mereka? Yunho dan Junsu?"

"Ne"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bergenggaman tangan hyung, didepanku!"

"..."

"Hyung, kenapa kau diam" ucap Jaejoong yang merasa ucapannya tak digubris oleh Heechul

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan itu lagi, cepat makan sarapanmu" ucap Heechul lembut sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritaku hyung?" rajuknya

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau harus makan sekarang" ditatapnya lembut mata big doe Jaejoong

"Kau cantik hyung" ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar

"Tentu saja aku cantik, jangan katakan kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku" gurau Heechul

Seeet

Jaejoong menarik Heechul cukup kuat hingga ia terpaksa ikut merebahkan diri disamping Jaejoong. Memeluknya sambil menatap tajam mata bulat Heechul menahan pergerakan pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ada apa dengan bocah ini?" batin Heechul "Apa yang kau lakukan Jae?" tanyanya melihat Jaejoong memasah raut wajah yang sedikit berbeda menurutnya

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar Jatuh cinta padamu hyung?" Jaejoong semakin mempererat pelukannya, memperpendek jarak antara dia dan Heechul

Sementara Heechul hanya melongo mendapati sikap Jaejoong yang aneh pagi itu.

.

.

.

Junsu menutup mulutnya kaget "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ucapnya yang dari tadi menguping dari luar kamar Jaejoong

"Apa yang kau dengar memangnya?" ucap suara yang berhasil mengagetkan Junsu

"Aish ssttt. Kau ini hyung" Junsu langsung menarik Yunho menjaruh dari kamar Jaejoong

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar Junsu?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang" batin Junsu

"Jawab pertanyaaan hyung su-ah" rajuknya

"Anu.. tadi aku dengar Jae hyung bercerita pada Heechul hyung bahwa selama di jepang dia selalu merindukanmu hyung" bohong Junsu

"Tentu saja" ucap Yunho dengan bangganya

"He he he" Junsu hanya cengengesan menanggapinya "Syukur kalau percaya hyung. Kalau kau mendengar percakapan mereka mungkin kau akan segera menendang Heechul hyung keluar dari rumah ini hyung" ucapnya lagi dalam hati

.

.

Terlihat junsu tengah mengobok-obok isi dapur. Dikarenakan bibi Lee sedang libu untuk satu minggu kedepan jadi mereka menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sendiri untuk sementara.

"Hyung persediaan makanan kita habis mungkin aku akan berbelanja siang ini dan aku juga ingin ke mall untuk membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Heechul hyung"

"Mau hyung antar?" tawar Yunho

"Apa hyung tidak sibuk? Bukankah hyung harus ke kantor"

"Hyung bisa menemanimu sepulang kantor"

Selama Jaejoong menghilang Yunho berinisiatif untuk membuka usaha, meski tidak begitu besar namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Umm" angguk Junsu

"Nanti jam 2 hyung akan menjemputmu Su-ah"

"Okay hyung" ucap Junsu sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya

"Berarti pagi ini tidak ada sarapan?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Tentu saja ada tapi hanya roti dan telur, tak apa kan hyung?"

"Ne, hyung tunggu dimeja ne" ucapnya berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Junsu

"Apa lagi yang akan terjadi dirumah ini?" gumamnya "Ada apa dengan Jae hyung, apa dia menyukai Heechul hyung?" sambungnya lagi

Karena sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya Junsu tidak sadar jika telur yang dimasak tengah gosong sepenuhnya.

"Ya! Junsu jangan melamun jika memasak, kau ingin membakar rumah ini eoh?" omel Yunho yang datang karena mencium bau gosong.

"Ah, mian hyung, aku tiak sengaja" paniknya dan langsung mematikan kompor "akan ku gorengkan lagi, maaf membuatmu menunggu hyung"

"Ne" ucap Yunho sambil berlalu lagi

"Konsentrasi Junsu dan jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" ucanya sambil memasukan sebutir telur lagi kedalam wajan

Tak perlu waktu lama makanan telah tersaji sempurna dimeja makan meski hanya menu sederhana.

"Mereka tidak ikut makan?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba

"Tadi aku lihat Heechul hyung sudah membawakan sarapa ke kamar Jae hyung"

"Oh"

Suasana makan pagi ini sangat tenang karena hanya ada mereka berdua dimeja makan.

"Kau ingin kopi hyung?" tanya Junsu

"Ani, hyung sudah terlambat" tolak Yunho

"Sebentar saja hyung, aku tau kau sering mengantuk jika tidak minum kopi"

"Perhatian sekali, kau calon istri yang baik Su-ah" goda Yunho

"Aku ini calon suami hyung, bukan calon istri" kesal Junsu

"Ne ne"

"Sebentar ne aku buatkan" ucapnya berlalu

Tak berapa lama kemudian Junsu kembali dengan secangkir kopi ditengannya.

"Tak lama kan hyung?"

"Ye" ucap Yunho langsung menyeruput kopi yang dibuat oleh Junsu

"Bagaimana kopinya hyung? Apa sedikit berbeda?"

"Ne, Lebih nikmat~" Pujinya

"Jinjja?"

"Umm, kenapa bisa senikmat ini?"

"Aku tambahkan sedikit garam hyung"

Bruuuush

Mendengar perkataan Junsu refleks Yunho menyemburkan kopi yang ada dimulutnya. Dan mengenai bajunya sendiri.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda hyung" terdengar gelegar tawa Junsu yang tidak biasa itu

"Kau keterlaluan Junsu! Sekarang aku harus ganti pakaian lagi!" bentak Yunho

"Mi- mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Junsu menunduk takut-takut

Melihat junsu berubah ketakutan sontak Yunho menyadari kalau dia berlebihan membentaknya.

"Sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Junsu "Hyung hanya perlu mengganti jasnya saja, kau ambilkan ne"

"Ne" ucap junsu lansung berlari kearah kama Yunho

"Ini hyung" ucapnya sambil memberi setelan jas baru

"Gomawo, hyung berangkat sekarang, kau jaga Jae hyung su-ah" ucapnya dan beranjak pergi

"Hyung~"

"Ne?"

"Jangan lupa mengantarku berbelanja siang nanti"

"Arasso"

Yunho pun pergi dan Junsu? Junsu sibuk mencatat barang apa saja yang nanti akan dibelinya untuk mengisi lagi dapur yang sudah kosong.

.

.

.

At Jae's Room

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar Jatuh cinta padamu hyung?"

"Jangan bercanda Jaejoong" ucap Heechul sambil menggeplak kepala Jaejoong

Namun tidak sedikitpun wajah Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang yang tengah bercanda, wajah cantiknya kini tengah menunjukan mimik serius menatap Heechul dengan big doenya.

"Jae, hentikan per-"

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya hyung" bisik Jaejoong seksi membuat Heechul merinding karenanya

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong pagi ini, dia terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Karena seorang Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya selalu berada diposisi 'bottom' kini bertingkah selayaknya seorang 'top'.

**TBC**

**ifa. **** : buat yuchun susah mau diganjelin dimana, lihat nanti ne hehehe :D**

**RnR ^^**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan :)**

**Hehe :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Angelic Voice**

Pair :

YunJae

Cast :

Jung Yunho : 30

Kim Jaejoong : 20

Kim Junsu : 18

Kim Heechul : 25

Hoong Suk Chung : 30

And Other

* * *

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

**Sebelumnya**

"_Jae, hentikan per-"_

"_Aku tidak akan menghentikannya hyung" bisik Jaejoong seksi membuat Heechul merinding karenanya_

_Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong pagi ini, dia terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Karena seorang Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya selalu berada diposisi 'bottom' kini bertingkah selayaknya seorang 'top'._

.

.

**Part 7**

"Jae, sadarlah apa yang ka- mmpph" ucapan Heechul terpotong ketika Jaejoong munyumpal kasar bibir menggoda Heechul dengan cerinya.

Jaejoong mulai menggagahi tubuh Heechul perlahan namun pasti mencium setiap inci tubuh namja yang tak kalah cantik dengannya ini.

"Kau wangi hyung~" bisiknya ditelinga Heechul

PLAK sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jaejoong, membuatnya lengah hingga Heechul dapat mendorong Jaejoong dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hiks, aku kecewa padamu Jae ah" isak Heechul

"Ma- maaf hyung, ak aku-"

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Heechul ketika melihat Jaejoong berusaha mendekatinya

Dengan isakan yang memilukan hati Heechul keluar dari kamar tersebut "Aku kecewa denganmu Jae" batinnya

Cklek

Terlihat seorang tengah salah tingkah di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok namja cantik yang sedang menangis.

"Ak- aku.." gagap Junsu

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" pikir Heechul "Aku tidak perduli yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah pergi dari rumah ini" pikirnya lagi berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Junsu

.

.

.

"Hyung" ucap Junsu takut-takut sambil mendekati Jaejoong

"..."

"Kenapa Hee-"

"Aku menyakitinya Su-ah hikss" ucapnya tiba-tiba

Junsu mendudukan diri disebelah Jaejoong menarik hyung satu-satunya itu kedalam pelukannya. Apa dia tidak ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi? Tidak! Tidak untuk saat ini, saat ini dia hanya ingin menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Cari Heechul hyung" ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Ne?"

"Cari dia! Cepat! Cari dia Su-ah" paniknya

"Ne ne hyung!"

Dengan sigap Junsu bangkit dan menjelajahi seluruh isi rumah, namun nihil tak ditemukannya sosok Heechul yang di carinya.

"Hosh hosh... Heechul hyung tidak ada hyung!"

"MWO?" pekik Jaejoong "Apa yang sudah ku lakukan!" rutuknya dalam hati

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya Junsu penasaran

"Aku hampir mencumbunya"

Krik krik

"MWO? Kau mencumbunya?" pekik Junsu

"Siapa yang kau cumbu?" tanya sesosok pria dengan suara beratnya

"Yu- yunho hyung" gagap Junsu

Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? bukankah ini masih pagi?" ucap Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Jawab aku!" teriaknya membahana

"Aku hampir mencumbunya! Aku hampir mencumbu Heechul hyung! Aku berniat melampiasakan kekesalanku pada kalian berdua dengan bercinta dengannya!" tunjuknya pada Yunho dan Junsu "Aku sungguh khilaf, dan semua itu karena kalian!" Jaejoong mulai manangis menyesali perbuatannya

"Aku benci melihatmu hyung! Aku benci kau mengkhianatiku!" pekiknya sambil terisak

Yunho terdiam dengan penuturan mantan namja cantiknya ini.

"Hyung, maafkan aku" Junsu mencoba memeluk Jaejoong namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menepisnya

"Menjauh kau!" bentaknya

"Aku dan Yunho hyung tidak bersama sekarang hyung, sungguh~" ucap Junsu memelas "Meski memang dulu kami bersama tapi itu dulu hyung" sambungnya lagi

"Kau pikir aku bodoh! HAH!" teriaknya

"Kemana Heechul?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba

"Kau masih memikirkannya? Ku pikir kau hanya memikirkn Junsu mu itu, Ka-"

"MANA HEECHUL! Tidak ada waktu mendengarkan ocehanmu itu Jaejoong!" Bentaknya

Jaejoong diam seketika. Kali pertama dia melihat Yunho semarah ini.

"Hee.. Heechul hyung kabur hyung" ucap Junsu angkat bicara

"MWO? Kita harus cepat mencarinya!" pekik Yunho

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan mencarinya!" ketus Jaejoong

"Kau tidak mengerti! Alasan aku pulang pagi ini adalah untuk menyuruh kalian berhati-hati! Di perjalanan aku melihat Hong Suk Chun, dan aku yakin alasannya datang ke korea adalah untuk kalian!" tutur Yunho panjang lebar

"MWO?" kaget keduanya

"Pali!"

Mereka bertiga pun menghambur secepatnya. Menghubungi pihak kepolisian guna melaporkan hilangnya Heechul. Seperti kejadian tiga tahun lalu memang. Semoga kali ini tidak berakhir seperti dulu.

**Auhor Pov End**

**.**

**Heechul Pov**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan demi jalan melangkah tak tau arah "Kenapa jae? Kenapa kau melakukan itu hiks"

Aku tak bisa menahan air mata ini. Aku sangat kecewa dengannya aku tidak pernah mengira dia akan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu.

Sungguh menyakitkan diperlakukan seperti itu, seolah-olah aku adalah pelacur. Ya aku memang pernah menjadi pelacur! Namun itu juga atas dasar pemaksaan dan dia tahu itu! "Kenapa Jae? Kenapa? Kau membuat ku kecewa hiks"

Aku tidak tau jalan yang ku tapaki sekarang. Sepertinya aku sedang tersesat, sekarang aku harus kemana belum lagi matahari sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi. Sekarang hampir malam.

"Sudah hampir malam, aku harus kemana?" gumamku

"Mau kemana cantik" ucap tiga manusia yang terlihat seperti preman

"..." Heechul berjalan berlalu tanpa menghiraukan mereka

"Sombong sekali!" pekik salah satu dari mereka

"Bersenang-senanglah sebentar dengan kami" ucap yang lain sambil menarik tangan Heechul

"Aku namja!" teriaknya dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan

"Menarik, aku belum pernah bercinta dengan namja" ucap mereka lagi

"LEPAS!"

"Jangan Harap!"

Di mulailah penderitaan ku, dua dari mereka memagang kuat tangan ku agar tidak melakukan perlawanan sementara yang satu sibuk melucuti celana yang ku kenakan. Biadab memang!

"Hiks.. hikss.. Hentikan!" ucapku berontak

Duagh..

Satu tinju melayang tepat di dadaku membuatku sedikit limbung dan penglihatanku menjadi sedikit gelap "begini lebih baik" ucap preman-preman itu

Sreet

Duagh..

Duagh..

Bug..

Aku yang masih memilki sedikit kesadaran merasa sepertinya ada yang tengah berkelahi dengan preman-preman tersebut. Entah siapa, setelah itu seperti ada yang membopongku dan kemudian semuanya gelap. Sepertinya aku kehilangan kesadaran sekarang.

**Heechul Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

Sungguh aku sangat gelisah sejak kepergian Heechul hyung kemarin, yang ku lakukan hanya mondar mandir di kamar sembari menunggu telpon dari kepolisian yang mungkin mengabarkan bahwa Heechul telah ditemukan, oh ayolah itu yang sangat aku harapkan untuk saat ini.

"Hyung, maafkan aku" hanya itu kata-kata yang terus ku gumamkan

Sejak dia meninggalkan rumah ini aku berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya meski tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Angkat hyung, komohon~" ku telpon dia untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Klik

Yes. Sambungan ku tersambung.

"Yoboseyo, hyung kembalilah ku mohon" ucapku langsung

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya suara di seberang

"Kau, yang siapa? Kau apa Hee-" eh, tidak seharuskan ku menyebut namanya "Kau apakan orang yang memiliki nomer ini!" ralatku

"Ne?" bingung

"Siapa orang ini, bahasanya sedikit beraksen" batinku

Pip

"Yak! Yoboseyo Yoboseyo!" pekik ku ketika sambungan diputuskan sepihak olehnya.

Berkali-kali ku coba menghubunginya lagi, namun nihil! Siapa pria itu, kenapa Heechul hyung bersamanya, sungguh aku merasa bersalah jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Maaf Jae~" ucap Yunho yang entah kapan masuk ke kamarku

"KELUAR! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" bentakku

"Dengarkan penjelasanku-"

"Tidak ada yang harus kau jelaskan, aku muak dengan penjelasan-penjelasanmu!" ucapku datar

"Kau harus mendengarnya, aku dan Junsu sudah tidak apa-apa saat ini memang dulu kami menjalin hubungan tapi itu juga karena keterpaksaan!" ucapnya "Dan soal ciuman itu! Itu ciuman kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah" sambungnya lagi

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" ucapku tertawa meremehkan

"Yunho tidak bohong hyung" kini Junsu yang angkat bicara yang juga secara secara seenaknya masuk ke ruang pribadiku.

"Cih"

"Ku mohon percaya Jae~" ucap Yunho memelas "Kembalilah padaku" ucapnya enteng

Aku langsung menatapnya tajam mendengar perkataan yang seenaknya dia ucapkan, apa katanya, kembali? Apa aku bodoh!

"Hyung, Yunho memang bodoh, dia hanya bersandiwara dan membuktikan bahwa kau yang akan meminta kembali padanya" tutur Junsu

"Ya Junsu, kenapa kau mengatakan itu" protes Yunho

"Karena itu kenyataannya"

"..."

"Jadi kau memaafkanku kan Jae?"

"Karena kalian! Aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Heechul hyung!" teriakku menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah muka mereka "Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Heechul hyung, aku akan kembali meninggalkan rumah ini" ucapku sebelum akhirnya pergi

**Jaejoong Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Seorang namja berwajah oriental tengah memandang sosok namja cantik yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Menunggu mata sang namja cantik terbuka.

"Benarkah yang aku lihat ini?" gumam sang namja berwajah oriental "Apa dia benar Heenim?" kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

Perlahan mata sang namja cantik terbuka, memancarkan keindahan yang teramat sangat bagi pria di sampingnya.

"Han- Han Geng?" ucap Heechul tak percaya ketika membuka matanya "Hiks, aku berhalusinasi! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah merindukannya hikss" ucapnya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri

"Heenim"

"Sekarang aku mendengar suaranya" ucapnya sambil menutup telinganya prustasi

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi Heenim! Ini kau hangeng-mu!" kini hangeng menggenggeam erat kedua tangan Heechul sambil memadang lekat mata yang dirindukannya itu.

"Be- benarkah ini kau?" Ucap Heechul sambil meraba wajah HanGeng

"Ne, ini aku" ucapnya dengan logat chinanya yang masih seperti dulu

"Aku merindukanmu hangeng hiks hiks kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku! Betapa menderitanya aku selama ini!" ucap Heechul menghambur di pelukan hangeng

"Ne ne tenang baby" Hangeng menepuk-nepuk punggung Heechul

"Baby? Kau memanggil ku baby?"

"Tentu saja, selama kau menghilang tidak ada satu wanita pun yang dapat menggantikan posisimu baby"

"Benarkah itu?" Heechul melepas pelukannya, menatap mata Hankyung mencoba mencari kebenaran pada tatapan matanya.

"Tentu saja benar, aku tidak kalah menderita sejak kepergianmu baby"

Heechul sangat senang bertemu Hangeng saat ini, tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dalam beberapa tahun silam membuatnya kembali takut, takut Hangeng tak bisa menerima keadaannya yang bisa dikatakan bekas 'pelacur'.

"Tapi aku sekarang berbeda han" ucap Heechul dengan tatapan yang kosong

Sungguh dia takut menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya selama beberapa tahun ini, selama dia terpisah dengan Hangeng-nya ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi baby?" tanya hangeng penasaran

"AKu akan bercerita. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau membenciku setelah mendengar semuanya"

Hangeng mengangguk dengan mantapnya.

"Dulu ~Skip Time Heechul Bercerita~"

Heechul selesai dengn ceritanya, air matanya mangalir kala mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya. Tanpa diduga Hangeng memeluknya, memberi ketenangan pada 'namjanya' ini.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?" ucapnya takut-takut

"Jijik?"

"..."

"Kau adalah Heenim. Heenim yang selalu aku cintai bagaimanapun keadaannya!" tegas Hankyung mantap

"Wo Ai Ni" ucap Heechul terisak sambil terus mempererat pelukannya.

Sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahkan setelah mereka terpisah bertahun-tahun cinta hangeng akan dirinya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Tadi ada yang menelponmu baby, dia kelihatannya sangat mengkhwatirkanmu" ucap Hangeng

"Nugu?"

"Baby Jae" kesalnya "pacar baru mu?" tuding Hangeng seenaknya

"Oh, dia sudah ku anggap dongsaeng ku. Aku berhasil kabur dengannya saat di Jepang"

"Oh"

"Dia pasti sangat khawatir, tidak seharusnya aku kabur begitu saja"

"Memang apa yang membuatmu kabur?" tanya Hangeng penasaran

"Dia ingin mencumbuku, makanya aku kabur" bodoh jika Heechul berucap begitu "Ani, hanya masalah sepele han" bohong Heechul

"Jinjja?" tanya Hangeng tak percaya

"Ne, kau tak percaya lagi dengan ku eoh?" ucapnya semakin mendekati Hangeng

"..."

"Baby!" rajuk Heechul yang ucapannya tak dihiraukan oleh Hankyung

"Aku percaya baby" ucapnya tersenyum

Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Heechul "Aku merindukan bibir ini.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk bibir Heechul "Dan merindukan..."

Bruk

Heechul terperangah karena tiba-tiba saja Hangeng menindihnya setelah mendorongnya kekasur "...merindukan ini" ucapnya sambil meremas milik Heechul

"emmph" desah Heechul tanpa sadar

Dan pagi itu terjadilah nostalgia cinta yang penuh dengan hasrat dan gairah.

.

.

.

Drrt Drrt

Getar ponsel Heechul berhasil menganggu tidurnya setelah aktifitas 'nostalgia' yang dilakukannya dengan hankyung.

"Yoboseyo" ucapnya malas

"_Hyung, Heechul hyung!" _

"Junsu?"

"_Ne aku Junsu, kau baik-baik saja hyung?" ucapnya panik_

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja"

"_Hyung dimana? Apa Jaejoong bersama hyung?"_

"Ani. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"_Dia dia menghilang hyung, aku pikir dia menyusul hyung!"_

"MWO?" pekik Heechul berhasil sukses membangunkan Hangeng yang sedari tadi masih terlelap dalam tidurnya

"Ya sudah, kalian cari mereka, aku juga akan mencarinya"

"Ano, _Hyung kau berhati-hati ne, karena Yunho hyung bilang dia bertemu dengan si botak yang menjual hyung"_

"..."

"_Hyung kau masih disana? Hyung?"_

Heechul manjatuhkan handphone yang dari tadi digenggamnya setelah mendengar ucapan Junsu, kini mimik wajahnya mulai berubah mejadi panik.

"Ada apa baby?" khawatir Hangeng yang melihat perubahan yang drastis pada wajah Heechul

"Dia ke sini han!" ucapnya mulai berontak "Dia pasti akan membawaku lagi, menjualku lagi!" racaunya

"Tenang baby tenang" hangeng dengan susah payah menenangkan Heechul yang semakin berontak tak karuan "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu selama kau masih disisiku" ucapnya seraya mencengkram bahu Heechul agar berhenti berontak

"Benarkah?" ucapnya masih dalam ketakutannya

"Ne, percaya padaku baby!" ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang akhirnya berhasil menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menampakkan diri sampai Heechul hyung kembali" gumam namja cantik yang sedang bersembunyi di tempat pribadinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih buat yang masih review ff ini :***

**Tinggalkan jejaknya terus ne :D**


End file.
